


Born To See

by PaintAPicture



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: A little bit like Grimm, Alternate Universe- Werewolves, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Rewrite, Smut, The Glade, Violence, a rewrite of my original story, cancer mention, no knowledge of grimm is needed but it is a good show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintAPicture/pseuds/PaintAPicture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt has always been a little stranger than everyone else around him. Well, he only had one person that he truly cared for. And she didn't seem Newt had anything wrong with him at all. That's what frustrated him the most, and as his 17th Birthday rolled up the things he saw only got worse...</p><p>Werewolves are living in-harmony with humans, though, most humans don't know they exist, the wolves are able to disguise themselves as normal humans and hide. But sometimes they face off against humans that aren't...exactly human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I am really tired Brenda" Newt stumbled towards the coffee shop, balancing his phone between his shoulder blade and ear as he struggled with his large bag, dripping it with both hands "I tried sleeping, and it just didn't work. I tried everything that you suggested, you know, hot bath before bed, sleeping pills, fancy scented candles. Even drinking,  I even bought whisky and everything" Newt lifted his head sloghtly and quickly whispered his order, a Late to take out.

-" _You seriously need to go to the doctors about your Insomnia_ " Brenda commented, Newt took the coffee, gripping it with right hand as he gripped his backpack with the other,  and thanked the barrister before practically ramming the door with his shoulder to open it.

"It's not so bad, Just a bit of a coffee-addict now" Newt answered

-" _Thought the British liked tea_ " Brenda said,

Newt snorted and walked over to a bench, he dropped his bag with a heavy thud and sat down as he switched his phone to his other ear "Don't be so stereotypical. We don't ALL love tea." Newt argued

-" _But, you like tea, right?_ " Brenda asked,

Newt huffed. "Okay, Maybe a little, but I'm more of a coffee guy. I USE to adore tea and that's all I'd bloody drink but then Insomnia took away my love for tea. Tea isn't strong enough for me now, And I'd have it as milky as my skin like I use to, bloody hell what was I thinking?" Brenda laughed at that.

 _"if you fill your cup with THAT much milk you drown yourself in it_ " Brenda stated 

-"I'm not that pale!" Newt argued as he sipped his coffee -"Besides, it's a hot day, I might catch the sun a little" he joked

" _You couldn't get tanned if you were in a tanning bed for 12 hours AND wore fake tan ten times more orange than the sun_ " Brenda laughed. 

"Asshole" Newt breathed as Brenda chuckled. "Listen, I've got to go" Newt sighed "got my job in twenty" 

-" _K, well, see ya later Tea-boy_ " 

Brenda hung up, her call disconnecting with a small ping, Newt snorted and tucked his phone away into his jeans and stood, dragging his bag back up it normally took around fifteen minutes to walk to his job down at the Game shop, So he had plenty time to take it easy. He slowly wandered down the street and yawned as he stumbled along and swayed slightly, His sway was especially bad today. His limp didn't help that, he had to rely on his sway for balance since his left ankle was unsteady from shattering it months back.

After the accident Newt hadn't only crushed his ankle, but also did something to hip, so now one hip was a little lower than the other, which gave him the limpy-sway-like movement in his steps. Which meant it usually took him longer to walk to places. But thankfully he arrived at his job with minutes to spare. Newt was very picky about the times he'd go to work. In all the three months he had this job he had never once been late, He even had a job in the summer, working as a florist. He'd still be there but they had closed the shop, boarded it up because it was a popular spot for riots.

And thus began his long 6-hour shift. He didn't use to mind his long hours at the flower shop, because it smelt nice and pretty. But this job, it was pretty dull; Newt spent most of his time leaning on the desk, sipping at his coffee and watching the people that strolled around, most of them would stand there, staring at the shelves with distant eyes and Newt knew that they probably weren't even paying attention to what they were looking at or buying. Despite that he'd happily bag their items for them  and take their money.

"Here you go" The woman passed Newt a game and Newt took it with a small nod and friendly smile.

"You know, there's a deal. Buy two and get one free" Newt tempted -"Don't tempt me" The woman joked -"You'll make me over-dose on energy drinks as I play them all" Newt just shrugged and chuckled as he scanned the item before handing it to her, She reached out and took the item and her long nails scratching along his hand.

"Have a nice day" Newt just stood there and stared down at the back of his hand, there was no claw marks like he had expected, these nails were not 'human sized' nails there were long nails, sure, but then there were 7 inch nails, which is a whole other matter.

Newt shook his head and watched as she left the shop.

Newt glanced at her hands to see her nails barely an inch long. "I need to take my meds" Newt rubbed his head and called to his Manager, to tell him that he was going for a break. 

Despite Newt thinking the coffee was getting to his head, he went for another. and sat down at the family area in the park, on one of the benches. He yanked out his bottle of pills, and opened the orange container "that would be...two...since it's 4pm" Newt mumbled as he tipped the bottle and gripped two pills before placing them onto the tip of his tongue 

He screwed the lid back on before rinsing them down with a gulp of warm coffee. 

"My shift will be over in half an hour" Newt mumbled to himself as he stretched. So he sat for 15 minutes. Marveling at the view of the park.


	2. Chapter 2

"Huh? Yeah, heading to my apartment" Newt beamed into the phone as he left the shop "I just left 'Game' Now" Newt added on, Brenda made a stupid noise and a comment about him being a nerd before stating she'd see him back at the apartment, Newt hung up. 

Newt and Brenda had been long-time friends since they met when they were 14, Back in Britain. And then they had both moved to the states together less than a year ago, Brenda naturally preferred to not be kind to anyone and not connect with anyone, she avoided all relationships but couldn't help but see Newt as her brother. He was one person who refused to be pushed away by her sour attitude towards strangers.

"Hey, Brenda" Newt greeted when he shoved the door open "Oh?" Newt paused "who's this?" Brenda just gave the most cheeky grin and gestured to the older man beside her -"This is my friend, Jorge. I met him at the campus!" she grinned "We're both studying law, can you believe it? he's such a cool guy for being into LAW"

"Oh! Hello, I'm Newt" Newt stuck out his hand politely.

"Nice meeting ya,  _Hermano_ " Jorge shook the brit's hand and Newt stepped back with a big smile 

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Newt asked, Jorge nodded. "Alright, good, I'll throw dinner on in a bit, Gotta use the bathroom" Newt jogged towards the bathroom -

"He seems nice" Jorge mumbled to Brenda as Newt shut the door.

"Jesus, stay down" Newt mumbled as he held his mouth, his head was pounding, pounding so hard all Newt could see was white, he felt like he had been drugged, his senses were heightened, he could hear the pounding of his heart and rushing of his blood and finally he lurched forward and threw up into the toilet, his knees thudding off the bathroom carpet as he gripped the toilet 

 "...god..." Newt stuck up his hand and breathed in deeply as he wiped his mouth 

"bloody hell..." Newt use to get extremely sick of the pills he'd take. For the most part it had gotten better. But, if he was getting the side effects back he'd have to phone the doctors, and he really didn't want to deal with Doctors today. He shook off the thought and slowly slid up from his knees, flushing the toilet. "Bloody doctors" he mumbled unhappily as he stuck his toothbrush in his mouth.

"I threw dinner on, already" Brenda stated the second Newt clicked open the brown bathroom door "Oh, Okay. I gotta make a call, so...I'll be in my room if you desperately need me..." Newt trailed off as he walked into his room and shut the door. 

"Yes, Hello, can I speak with Doctor. Paige, please?" -" _Hold please_ " Newt hummed to himself and sat on the bed with a sigh, he tapped his thigh in a small beat as he sighed deeply

"Doctor. Paige" The woman's voice rang

"Hello-" Newt started -"Oh, Mr. Newton. How nice to hear from you, What is the problem?" Newt just sighed.

"I'm getting Side Effects again" Newt groaned "I took my pills, you know, the ones I carry encase of an emergency and or episode? It's the bright red ones. Well, I took one  and I threw it up, I walked through the front door and was hit by dizziness,flashing bright white lights in my eyes, and then my head started pounding and all I could hear was my heart" Newt added on. -"Could you come down to see me?" 

* * *

 "Mr. Newton, this is an on-going problem that we DO need to solve" Paige warned  "I think placing you back on Therapy courses may do some good. That is if the MRI  scan comes back clear" 

Newt frowned, but did not object. "I'd like to do the scan, to make sure you do not have any illnesses, we are NOT aware of" Newt nodded "Generally some conditions can cause hallucinations and problems that you suffer from, so we'd like to make sure and rule some things out" Newt nodded once more. 

* * *

 It was only three days later when the scan was booked, Newt had to lie there in a giant machine for three whilst listening to terrible music they played through uncomfortable headphones, despite the terrible headphones Newt could still hear the thudding of the giant white machine, he felt uncomfortable and itchy, but was not allowed the move.

"At the start, it looked okay" Paige nodded, barely three weeks later she had called him back, which, generally caused him slight nervousness, considering she didn't just phone to say the results came back clear... "No leisure's, holes in the brain, bleeding, signs of mental problems..." she trailed off "but, I did notice -this" She slowly slid the picture over to Newt "right there" she gestured to the dark patch.

"What is that...?" Newt asked slowly "I'm not too familiar with brain X'rays." he admitted -"It's...an illness" Paige sighed and sat back -

"It's extremely rare. Reported only 20 times." Ava Paige added on -"We call it The Flare. The Flare can decrease your weight, give you depression, and a form of Bi-Polar disorder. Cause violent behavior and or unpredictable behavior. It also can cause heightened senses, hallucinations, and nightmares.  It CAN be managed to stop these flares of Violent behavior, but it will NOT stop the things you see, Mr. Newton" Newt just frowned.

"So, me seeing things, that's permanent?" Newt huffed -"I'm afraid so. We can give you various types of medication and therapy, however" Ava reassured -"But we must manage it immediately, you see The Flare is not something you are BORN with, but develop over time. You ARE born with the problem of seeing things that aren't there, and then that grows to The Flare. I am afraid to say, it can kill. The Flare is a type of Cancer, which attacks the brain cells at a fast rate. It is unlikely that you will die from it. Only 5 out of those 20 died" Newt just breathed in and nodded slowly.

"For now you're looking some-what alright. And THE FLARE, is in very early stages, I'll prescribe you 4 courses of The behavioral medication. You'll take 3 a day out of every course, for 3 months and then we'll see from there" She smiled. 

* * *

 "Okay. OKAY" Brenda paced "I am HEARING you RIGHT?" she yelled "CANCER?" Newt held his hands up -"I mean it's not REALLY Cancer" Newt tried weakly "It's more like..." he trailed off "Cancer?" Brenda finished -

"I guess? But it's an extremely rare AND extremely slow...rate of death? I mean it can barely kill you. I mean, you don't really...?" Newt rambled.

"CAN...CER" Brenda said slowly -"Yes, Alright, Brain Cancer" Newt crossed his arms "Fuck Newt..." Brenda whispered as she slowly sat down "fuck..."Newt quickly shook his head -"Brenda, really, I'm fine. It's not that bad" Newt laughed -"I'm early stages. and she said it's UNLIKELY I'll die, and she didn't even use the word Cancer-"

"I'm calling Jorge. He needs to come over" Brenda whispered.

"Oh come on, Brenda. Don't be telling everyone..." Newt mumbled, But Brenda was already pulling out her phone as she sniffled 

"can you come over?" she asked, in a few moments she nodded "Thanks" she hung up."He's coming over" she pointed to the phone.

"I think you're being silly" Newt admitted -

"Are they talking about like chemotherapy?!" Brenda demanded -"What? No!" Newt laughed, Brenda was about to complain when the knocking of the door rang through the apartment, Brenda didn't hesitate to quickly jump up to get it...

and yank Jorge into the house.

"What is going on, _Hermano's_?" Jorge asked -"She's being over-dramatic" Newt answered.

"Newt is not taking this seriously!" Brenda argued

-"You gonna fill me in?" Jorge asked. 

"CANCER!" Brenda yelled, Jorge's eyebrows shot up "Newt has Cancer and he's saying that 'oh, it's not that bad' and 'It's UNLIKELY you'll die' and it's not really CANCER" Brenda added on. 

"Because it's like...an illness? kinda? like a cold that just kills your brain cells, at a fast rate, yeah, but it takes ages to die, and the doctor never even said the word CANCER " Newt complained "It's  _The Flare_ " Jorge stared at Newt, his eyebrows raising as he sighed. 

"I worked with three guys that died with that" Jorge nodded "when I worked as doctor" Newt shuffled awkwardly -"My god..." Brenda breathed -"You take this seriously RIGHT now, or I'll kill you!" Brenda smacked Newt over the head. 

"Ugh...I'm going out" Newt groaned -"No you're not!" Brenda yelled "Brenda..." Newt frowned.

"Let him go,  _Hermano_. He needs time" Jorge said to Brenda, Brenda frowned -"I'm sorry, go ahead" she gestured forward. 

"Thank you" Newt mumbled as he stormed to the door and walked through it "it's not even that bad" he mumbled "it's not like brain cancer or a big cancer. It's just a tiny cancer" he added on as he walked into the coffee shop and grabbed a coffee. 

* * *

 "Oof-!" -"Sorry!" Someone said, 

Newt groaned, rubbing his shoulder the boy had very un-gracefully stumbled into. And bent down to grab his papers as the boy helped

"you okay? no offence, but, uh, you look like shit" Newt laughed dryly and stood up straight -"Feel like it, Thanks" Newt took the papers "Minho" the boy shot out his hand -"Newt" Newt shook it, but quickly drew his hand back. Minho raised an eyebrow but didn't question. Newt didn't like the claws, Minho, had.

Newt gulped and nodded as Minho's eyes flashed red "I gotta go, I'll be late" Newt smiled kindly, Minho just shrugged -"K. See ya 'round,  _Newt_ " Minho smirked and strolled off as Newt stumbled out of the campus.

"Newton!" Newt yelped and clutched the papers -"What are you doing, you weirdo?" Newt panted as he gripped his chest -"Nearly...gave...me...a..heart....attack..." Newt keeled over "Shit! you okay?" Brenda quickly wrapped an arm around him -"Jesus, I'm fine. I'm not an invalid" Newt complained 

"I came to pick you up" Brenda beamed.

"Why?" Newt groaned as he tugged away -"Don't be an asshole and get in the damn car!" Brenda pointed to the car, Newt rolled his eyes and swung open the door, flinging himself un-gracefully into the leather seat.

"Right" Brenda jumped in herself and strapped herself in before backing up. Newt could see Minho, talking with another boy and when the car backed up, and all he could focus on were the bright pair of red eyes staring in the bright pair of orange. And Newt gulped and watched with wide eyes as the car sped down the street, he kept himself stretched the entire time, watching the two out of the back window of the car.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, you like it there?" Brenda asked as Newt sat back, flicking through his book, he made a small noise and nodded to her question "make plenty of friends?" she added on _nope_ Newt thought to himself 

-"Yeah, made LOTS of those" Newt answered, Brenda nodded slowly 

"Studies are going good right?" Newt looked up and nodded silently, to be honest he just wanted to sit there silently and read, but felt his phone buzz against his thigh, making him jump as he pulled the phone from his pocket  _I never get texts_ Newt thought to himself.

 **"Heya Babe x -Minho"**  Newt stared down at the phone with wide eyes

 _-"How the hell did you get my number? -Newt"_ Newt gnawed on his finger nails as he placed the phone in his lap

 **"I searched the name NEWT n' Facebook, found ur profile an' got your number from it -Minho"** Newt rolled his eyes 

_-"Stalking's illegal, ya know -Newt"_

**"U wish I stalked u -Minho"**

_-"Whatever. To what do I owe the pleasure of getting a text from the great, Minho?" -Newt_

**"Wanted u to come by the track tomorrow. U shuld tri out. -Minho"**

_-"How about you text in full English, First? :) -Newt"_

**"Whatever you want. ;) -Just come try out. I bet your a super fast runner -Minho"** Newt snorted and rolled his eyes 

- _"Sure. I'll try out, Loser. How about 4, right after school? -Newt"_

**"It's a date -Minho"**

_-"You wish -Newt"_  Brenda raised an eyebrow towards her Best Friend but shook her head and looked away with a smile 

"Hey, I don't need a ride tomorrow. I'm hanging out with a...friend" Newt nodded "yeah" he smiled, Brenda nodded. 

* * *

 "it's the prince, where I stand and Breathe" Minho joked as Newt strolled up to him and rolled his eyes, cocking a hip -"Why aren't you bowing?"Newt snickered, Minho shoved him slightly and grinned 

"How about a race, Greenie?" Newt shrugged -"Sure" Minho and Newt lined up at the track, glancing at each other before taking off in a full-scale run.  And Newt REALLY kept up with Minho. Newt, despite the limp, felt different when he ran, his chest felt lighter and he felt the strangest sense of serenity. 

"H...Holy...shit..." Minho panted as he collapsed to the ground, Newt fell next to him with a small laugh"you're fucking fast for a-" Minho stopped himself                             and coughed "for a little guy" he said.

Newt raised an eyebrow and laughed, throwing his head back "What the bloody hell is that suppose to mean?" he asked "I'm as tall as you are!" he pointed out "and I'm sick, you just don't want to admit a sick guy beat you." Newt grinned.

"You got the flu?" Minho snorted, Newt shook his head "what? you don't trust Ol' Minho?" Minho grinned. 

"It's just not something I like talking about with...pretty much a stranger" Minho huffed 

-"we're friends, aren't we?" Newt nodded -"Then tell me" Minho whined

"I'm dying" Newt blurted out "but, Hey? still fast, right?" Newt smiled weakly, Minho nodded slowly.

"Yeah, still fast" Minho mumbled as he clapped him on the back and helped him up "you should join our team" Newt nodded and rubbed his leg 

-"Yeah, Maybe" Newt nodded -"Might be something to do, Life is SO boring" Newt groaned as he stretched.

"I think it's...weird" Minho grinned "maybe a little bit...out of this world" he added on, Newt nodded 

-"Is that so?" Newt questioned -"I suppose LIFE is a BIT weird" he agreed 

"So, what team do you play for?" Minho changed the subject, crossing his arms 

-"Not a sports type of guy" Newt said seriously. Minho just stared at him. -"I'm KIDDING" Newt laughed -"I don't really look at Gender, I look more at the person, and if I enjoy hanging out with them. And they make me all flushed...but, I guess at a push. Probably Gay? I don't really like woman like that" 

"I'm Bi. And amazing at that" Minho smirked "So, not a fan of woman?" Minho said as they slowly left the track field 

-"They scare me" Newt blurted out, Minho burst out laughing and flung an arm around Newt's shoulders 

"They SCARE you?" He snorted 

-"Woman are not to be fucked with" Newt shrugged -"I don't know how they do it, but they can kill Men with pretty much anything. Even lip-stick, trust me,  they'll find a way" Minho started to laugh again -"Trust me, this comes from a guy raised by woman"

"Your a funny guy, Newt" Minho grinned 

-"I don't try to be, It comes naturally" Newt blurted out, making Minho laugh again.  _This is like my first friend this is going pretty good_  Newt thought to himself 

"You're pretty optimistic and happy for a dying-guy" Minho shoved him softly, Newt snorted.

"I am far from dying. I'm doing pretty good." Newt shrugged "Plus, I cannot frown" he smiled "it's impossible" he beamed "I use to not know how to smile" Newt nodded, Minho nodded himself -

"is that so?" Minho crossed his arms as they continued to walk 

"Yeah, the smile never came. I hated smiling, so, I guess when I snapped myself out of that, I can't STOP smiling. Guess I'm scared I'll never smile again" Newt chuckled. 

"Makes sense" Minho smiled as he paused and whipped out his ringing phone "I gotta take this, one sec" Minho pressed the button and pushed the phone onto his ear "Hello?" After a few moments Minho sighed and hung up "I gotta run. Do you need a ride?" Newt shook his head

-"I can walk" Newt smiled 

"Okay, Well, I gotta run like real bad, so, I'll see you tomorrow, K?" Newt blinked -"Tomorrow's Saturday" Newt pointed out.

Minho just winked and rushed off "...You strange, strange, Guy" Newt mumbled as he turned and started to walk home.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, you had fun?" Brenda asked as she sipped her coffee, Newt nodded and flung his backpack down -"Yeah, I think I have a friend" Newt said dumbly, Brenda just laughed -"I mean, apart from you, and Jorge. Jorge is my friend, right?" Brenda nodded. Newt nodded himself and stretched his arms above his head before rushing upstairs to study. 

He had fallen asleep 3 hours later, legs outstretched on his bed, headphones sitting comfortably on his ears, his head on a book and his arms wrapped around another book. 

Brenda didn't touch him, just rolled her eyes and turned off his lamp. 

* * *

 Newt had awoken two or three hours later, he groaned and plucked a hair out of his mouth before yanking paper off his arms and sitting up slowly, his head spun as he pulled his headphones around his neck "Hey" Newt yelped and collapsed off the bed, groaning as his back hit the floor -"Jesus,you scared me-" 

Newt yelped and ripped off his head phones before sliding back -"Who the bloody hell are you?!" Newt pointed at the mysterious figure who just stared at him, eyes bright red. 

"I'm not going to hurt you" The figure shrugged

"You honestly expect me to believe that?!" Newt cried out and looked around quickly, looking for something to defend himself with, when he found nothing he rolled under the bed and started to crawl, The figure just watched Newt as he disappeared to the corner of the room, further away from the figure... 

"I said I'm not going to do anything, Yet" -"What do you bloody mean _yet?_ " Newt whispered as he slowly inched up, his back sliding up the wall.

"Look..." Newt held up his hands "Just, take it easy" he added on, The figure rolled his eyes as Newt stepped backwards slowly, sliding further away "I'm Newt" Newt calmly replied, The figure didn't reply with his name...

-"Do you see these eyes?" The figure asked, gesturing to the red eyes 

"Your eyes?" Newt blinked with confusion, his hands shaking by his sides -"DO you see them?" The figure snapped, Newt jumped from the raise in his voice and just stared at him dumbly.

"What do you mean?" Newt squeaked

-"Are they red?" The figure growled, Newt hesitated and narrowed his eyes "Well....-" 

Newt let out a loud yell and threw a lamp at him before yanking open his window and hopping from it, He heard the figure cuss as he ran across the garden "HELP M-" Newt yelped when he felt hands wrap around his waist, tackling him to the ground.

"GET OFF ME!" Newt roared as he kicked at him.

"SHUT YOUR SHUCKING MOUTH" The figure ordered -"GO TO HELL!" Newt kneed him in the stomach and slid out from him before taking off in another run "BRAT" Newt yelped and dodged the figure as he looped back around 

-"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Newt screamed as he pounded on his front door -"BRENDA, -BRENDA" Newt yelped as he was tackled, the door flung open as Newt struggled.

"GET OFF ME!" Newt yelled -"MOVE!" Newt flinched away, shoving at the figure and Brenda swung at the attacker with something -"Get up!" Brenda yanked Newt up and held up a crossbow 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Newt yelled.

"Get inside" Brenda ordered coldly -"Where the hell did you get a crossbow?!" Newt ordered as she shoved him inside and shut the door -"What's going on? why did he attack me?" Newt rushed out 

"Are you hurt?" Brenda asked, she yanked at Newt, Newt shook his head quickly and swatted her hands away -"I'm fine! Jesus, Brenda" Newt breathed out -"He was bloody watching me sleep!" Brenda shook his head.

"Bastards are going to far" Brenda mumbled -"who?!" Newt whined "They're none of your concern" Brenda argued -"NONE OF MY BLOODY CONCERN?!" Newt yelled -"I WAS JUST ATTACKED!" Brenda rubbed her face 

"I know, I'm sorry that happened" Brenda groaned "I didn't think they'd go after you"

"He started asking me super weird questions!" Newt threw his hands up, Brenda's face relaxed -"What questions?" she asked quietly -"If I could see his eyes, and if they were red?" Brenda's eyes widened.

"Were they red?" Brenda whispered -"Huh?" Newt blinked "WERE they RED?" Brenda snapped, Newt blinked again -"No" And that was the first time he ever lied to Brenda.

* * *

 "Hey, you look worn out as hell" Minho grinned cheekily -"Rough night" Newt stretched his arms above his head and groaned -"Barely any sleep" Minho nodded "Wanna run?"

* * *

 "So what you're picking me up now from my running sessions? Jesus, Brenda. Minho will think you are SO weird" Newt groaned "you're not my bloody mother" He added on -"I am trying to protect you" Brenda snapped 

"Yeah? well, you can go FUCK yourself" Newt snapped "You won't even tell me WHO that guy WAS, You want to protect me? how about you FUCK off and leave me alone, TELL ME who he was, or give me £200 and a fucking crossbow and let me go do whatever I want to do" Newt snapped.

"You're not getting a crossbow" Brenda snorted -"Then tell me" Newt argued "No" Newt blinked -"Then fuck off" Brenda groaned "Newt, If I say don't question it, don't question it" Newt just glared at her. 

"Sorry, I forgot you're the bloody queen!" Newt replied sarcastically "You know, Brenda. My life is short as it is" Newt snapped "I DON'T NEED ASSASSINS MAKING IT BLOODY SHORTER!" And with that Newt flung open the car door, whilst it was moving and jumped out.

"NEWT!" Brenda yelled, Newt rolled along the road and pushed himself onto his hands and knees before raising his head -"I'LL SEE YOU AT HOME" Newt called as he stood. Brenda seemed to get the idea that Newt definitely did not want to speak to her, and continued down the road.


	5. Chapter 5

In Newt's mind this was all a game. Wandering down an empty road with rain-soaked clothes at Midnight.

In his mind the way he saw it was, if Brenda was going to keep secrets, then he most definitely was going to keep secrets. And it wasn't like Brenda didn't know he saw things, she knew, she just didn't know what he could see. 

The eyes, so far he had seen three colours. Two red, One Orange. It drove him crazy, he did not know the significance of seeing such eyes, it seemed both the man in black and Brenda had similar worries for what Newt could see.  _Do you see these eyes_ Yes. But how did the stranger see those eyes?

Finally when Newt's mind wrapped around how childishly he handled the situation he turned and started to head home.

He had lived a normal life. He didn't blame himself for acting so rash, to even go as far as swearing at Brenda and jumping from a moving car. He had always been the one to handle situations with rash and stupid thinking. Brenda had taught him from a young age, when they met when he was young. Newt was 15 and running around places he wasn't meant to. Or...doing things. That he wasn't meant to. She had tried to change him. Change the way he handled tough choices but it only seemed to make him more determined to make things worse for himself. By accident -Mostly.

At least she waited up. 

When Newt pushed open the door slowly he immediately noticed her, curled up on the coach in a blanket. Newt carefully shut the door with a click and dragged himself upstairs. It was the same, every-time Newt ran off Brenda would act like a concerned mother and wait up for him... 

He couldn't help but pause at his door, pressing his ear gently against it before shoving it open with a sigh. It had been a long week. Every-time Newt would return from a run, Brenda would frown and say "Newt, you're straining yourself. You know you can't run with your limp" Though Newt would shrug silently and ignore her comments. But at least he knew she meant well. 

But Newt was always an orphan, so when Brenda acted like a mother, Newt usually didn't like it. He didn't feel comfortable with being babied. 

* * *

"We have a really bad situation" The boy slid forward, crossing his arms as he stared at the others, sitting around a large table. The boys patiently waited, they were lip-biting, bouncing their legs anxiously. One of the oldest boys and leader; Gally. Stood in-front of them. Gally was in-charge of a few affairs in their pack. 

Including Meetings. The meetings varied. Sometimes they were held because of very small affairs or to punish someone who broke the rules. 

Gally had only held ONE other meeting like the one he held now. "I got word from The Right Arm" The room fell silent, some eyes wandering to the floor, some widened. 

Gally pressed his lips together in a thin line "They think we've got someone with The Sight" The pack broke out in yells.

Questions were thrown towards Gally, and some just yelling about how impossible it was "QUIET" Gally yelled, slamming his hands against the dark oak table; The pack fell silent "We all know. They have eyes and ears EVERY-WHERE. An agent of The Right Arm spotted a boy" Gally breathed in deeply and placed his hands on the table.

"His allegations are huge. We don't know what this means, he has no proof of so far. Well, until now..." Gally trailed off, he gripped a small remote from the wooden table and spun around, clicking the button "This is Agent. Vince" Gally gestured to the small screen holding a picture of an oldish man. 

"Earlier this evening, Vince. Did some poking around in the medical ward" The Gladers sat, quietly, eyes wide with wonder -"The same ward that W.C.K.D use to be built on?!" A Boy called out, Gally spun around and pointed at him "Yes" Gally answered. 

The boys started at each other with eyes full of fear. 

"He found a file written up by none other but Doctor. Paige. It is extremely likely that 'she' was hired by EX-Doctor and W.C.K.D employee Jorge. L.Vacuous. We all know of Jorge's part in the murder of 20 Wolves" The boys in the room snarled at Gally's words "The Agent followed Jorge's scent to a house not far from here" Gally nodded and turned to the boys "Here's where it gets fun" he said. 

"He climbed through the window and found a boy. He decided to interrogate the boy. And before giving an answer, the boy ran from him. Leaping from the window. When Vince tackled him he yelled for help and Vince was attacked" Gally breathed in "By Brenda" The boys roared -"I THOUGHT SHE WAS DEAD" A boy yelled, other boys nodded in agreement "Apparently not" Gally crossed his arms "She protected this boy. Vince barely got out alive" 

"What are we going to do about her?" Minho spoke up, Since he was a Leader himself, he stood "We know she is a long-term Hunter and EX-Worker for W.C.K.D Industries. But I also want to know why she's protecting this boy, We ALL know Brenda, why hasn't she taught him skills? I doubt the boy defended himself when Vince attacked him. Are you implying Brenda hasn't even trained this boy? If he's worth protecting then she SHOULD have made him a hunter?" Gally frowned.

"That's what I was thinking" Gally nodded "We're thinking he may have The Sight, it's not confirmed yet" He breathed in deeply -"If he does are we going to kill him?!" Minho asked "Yes" Gally said flatly "You ALL know the dangers of people with The Sight, they're faster than humans, they're smarter than humans and they can tell whether or not we're wolves. They are dangerous and they are unfeeling and cold bastards. They're level 100+ Hunters. They MUST be destroyed!" Gally roared, throwing his hands up.

"Killing one of BRENDA'S underlings?!" Minho yelled "That will throw us into a war!" he added on -"We haven't seen something with The Sight in decades, you are letting this monster roam around in OUR town. He is SO close, Minho. Too close for comfort" Gally argued -"This boy is a WEAPON-!" 

"What about if he doesn't know he has the sight?" Thomas questioned before standing -"Then it'll be easier to kill him" Gally snarled "We can't afford a war" Thomas warned -"It's only a war if both sides have an equal chance at winning, we're talking TWO maybe THREE meekly little ants. We can crush them." Gally argued.

"But, if you're really too scared, From what I've heard Brenda panicked when the kid up and left" Gally said "Seems like he has a history of doing stupid things" he added on "Is it really THAT surprising if the kid suddenly gets upset and runs away from home and never returns? what about if the kid stumbles onto a road and gets hit by a certain Black-Car?" Gally questioned.

"You're not hitting people with my car!" Minho roared "I just got all of the LAST person you hit with it out of my god damn fans, Gally" He hissed. -"That's gross" Teresa commented as she pointed at Minho. -"Where did you even get this information from?" Teresa questioned as she looked at Gally.

"From Vince. He's a spy, he gives me information. He owes me a few favors" Gally shrugged -"So, are we going to hunt this guy with the sight?" Thomas asked -"How will we catch him? how are we going to know he has it?" Thomas raised an eyebrow "All we have to do is kidnap him and shift in-front of him. He starts screaming, we'll kill him" Gally answered.

"That's cold" Teresa snorted 

-"Yeah, well, when you watch 20 innocent CHILDREN get an arrow to the face you get a little cold, Teresa" Gally hissed.

"He's not even a hunter" Teresa muttered -"Would you shut up?" Gally groaned

"He's dangerous, he has THE SIGHT, he's not even fucking human. He's not" The wolves started at each other with uncertain eyes.

"We aren't human, Gally" Fry-Pan snorted -"Yeah, well, We're more human than them evil bastards" Gally argued, The table went quiet and Gally nodded.

"If you DRUG a LION it doesn't stop being a Lion" Gally glanced at Teresa "they aren't dependent on TRAINING" he added on "Sighters have instincts -Like us. If someone attacks you, you attack back HARDER, If his instincts decide to kick in, he'll kill us all!" 

"So, are we going to go after Brenda, Jorge or the kid?" Minho questioned 

-"We can't get close to the kid, Brenda practically hangs on his ass, or so I'm told" Gally muttered bitterly -"She must KNOW or have a suspicion he's different." 

"Maybe it's something else?" Thomas shrugged 

-"Maybe the kids sick or has a bad past or is known for like hurting himself?" Minho added on.

"We'll sharp find out" Gally nodded "Let's take a vote" Gally said as he sat down, Minho and Thomas followed, sitting down in their leather spinny-chairs. "If you agree that he should be kidnapped and then killed if confirmed with the sight. Stand, if not, Stay sitting" Gally spoke. Gally stood up. 

The only person that sat was Thomas. "Yeah, Thanks guys" Thomas said sarcastically "I won't lie. I don't like this, and I don't feel comfortable with murder. So, I'm officially stepping out from this one" Thomas warned

-"it's an eye for an eye" Gally argued. 

"I'm not all about revenge, Gally" Thomas said softly

"You of all people should want revenge" Gally muttered bitterly 

"What happened, happened. I moved on" Thomas sighed "I never held a grudge when you tried to kill me" he added on.

"Yeah, well, I thought you were WORKING with W.C.K.D willingly. I didn't know they practically chained you to the wall against your will" Gally argued

"All I'm saying is I'm not partaking in murder. I'll stand and watch, but I will not talk to the kid and I will not glance in his direction." Gally nodded. 

"Fair enough, Thomas. Fair enough" Gally agreed "Meeting. Over"


	6. Chapter 6

"When did you get in?" Brenda asked, Newt stepped off the last step, and bit his lip as he wandered into the kitchen and leaned against the counter

-"Round' Midnight" Newt admitted -"I'm sorry" he added on -"Sometimes I feel... _crazy_ " Newt breathed -"I make rash choices and I have to stop" he mumbled -"because those choices are going to land me in-trouble" Brenda smiled at the words and clapped him on the back.

"Don't worry about it, you needed time alone" Brenda beamed, Newt wound his hand around the kettle and carefully tipped the hot water into his cup 

-"It was a nice walk. Until I realised how horribly I talked to you. Though, I don't blame myself" Newt held up a finger, Brenda just nodded 

-"it's good that you don't blame yourself for acting snappy" Brenda said "you have every right to be pissed at me" Newt just nodded "though, Newt, this is MY business" 

"Yeah, Yeah" Newt waved her off and stirred his tea before placing it down and sitting on the counter-top -"Hello?" Newt looked to see Brenda leaning against the wall, phone-in-hand and head against the wall -"Yeah, sure" she placed down the phone -"Hey, Jorge wants me to run to his, wanna come?" Newt shook his head -"...Are you sure?" she mumbled "Yeah" Newt picked up his tea.

"Okay" Brenda nodded and pulled her coat on quickly "Are you sure, sure?" Newt just chuckled "I'm just going to snuggle up and watch a movie,Brenda. Seriously" Newt smiled, Brenda nodded "Okay, I'll be probably an hour or two, K?" Newt nodded as she disappeared out of the door. When Newt heard the car roll from the driveway he slowly slid off the bench and paused for a moment.

"Right" Newt muttered, he placed his cup down and rushed up the steps, staring left and right and pushed open Brenda's door 

"time to find out what we're really up against" Newt said as he yanked her drawer open, he threw aside anything that blocked his way into the deeper contents of her drawer 

"Hmpf" Newt held up a picture and tilted his head, he turned the picture around, but it didn't have any writing engraved. "I wonder who that is" Newt squinted at the picture. 

Brenda. Standing next to another boy.  _ **Where the senses fail us, reason must step in.**  _Was scribbled below the boy. Newt distantly remembered it being a quote from someone famous. Newt shrugged and tossed down the photo. 

Newt knew something had to be here, he tugged open her wardrobe and climbed in, gently pressing his ear to the back of it, he raised his fist and knocked on it, instead of a loud high knock it was dull and quiet.

"Aha" Newt sung happily as he pushed the back of the wardrobe, hard. Newt scrubbed his hand back and forth until the back finally came off 

"...Woh..." Newt breathed as he stared at the long a-lineament of weapons, he stumbled back, falling out of the wardrobe as he stared up.

 _Not even a soldier needs these many weapons_  "hope you have a permit for these, Bren" Newt muttered as he slammed the closet door shut with his foot and picked himself up.

Newt yelped and jumped slightly as a loud ringing echoed through the house, he ran a hand through his hair and walked from the room shutting the door with his foot on the way out. 

Newt patted down the stairs tiredly and pulled the phone off before planting it to his ear "Hello?" Newt yawned.

"Newt" Jorge said, Newt blinked -"Oh Hey Jorge" Newt said "Newt can you do exactly as I say?" Newt blinked once more and furrowed his eyebrows -"Uh...Sure?" Newt said slowly "Brenda has weapons in her closet. Behind a fake back. Grab a machete. And RUN" Newt stepped backwards slightly.

"What'd ya mean, run?" Newt snorted 

-"Look, I got a phone, they have us held up. You need to run, they're coming for you" Newt's breathing increased immediately "Who's coming Jorge?!" Newt ordered "Is this some kind of sick Joke?! JORGE-?!"

-"Get to the woods!" Jorge barked before hanging up. 

Newt wheezed and dropped the phone, backing up before rushing up the stairs as quick as possible, he burst into Brenda's room and grabbed a machete, curling his hand around the base of it before running back downstairs and through the back-door. Towards the woods. 

"Bloody hell, what the hell is going on, what is going on?!" Newt chanted quietly, his eyes stinging as he rushed through the woods. 

He didn't start panicking until he heard voices not too far from him. Pacifically ONE phrase. _''He's running''_  That's what got Newt's heart pounding, he rounded a tree his feet thudding in the slippery mud which stained his light blue jeans brown.

Newt quickly turned his head and saw a flash of a silhouette, He had no idea how many people there were. Thousands? One? four? 10? 60? Newt couldn't tell. 

Newt didn't want to think about the people chasing him. For  _no reason_. And Jorge knew ahead of time they were coming? Had Jorge done this? had him and Brenda met up JUST to trick him into getting captured?

Had Brenda done this? had she worked with people that were going to hurt him? did she ASK them to hurt him? His head spun with thoughts as he felt arms wrap around him Newt screamed as he struggled and kicked at the attacker

"...Bastard!" Newt slashed at him and the kid dropped him with a hiss as Newt dragged himself up and continued running -"Get him!" A voice hissed, Newt yelped as another tackled him "Leave...me...ALONE-!" Newt let out a yell as he kicked at the figure and swung the machete. 

"Fucker is strong as fuck!" The figure warned as he held Newt down, Newt threw up his knee and kneed the boy in the stomach before swinging again, his machete connecting with his head roughly.

Now Newt was a little less than scared. More, Angry. Maybe so scared that he was filled with rage. He had never been so scared that he shook with anger before. That definitely aided in him fighting off his attackers. Now Newt was surrounded. Back firmly pressed against a tree as he held out the machete. 

Gusts of wind made Newt tremble from the cold. Finally the boys, who's faces were hidden by the darkness around them turned their heads to stare at each other before they all jumped at The blond at the same time.

Newt yelped as he was pinned by a large figure, The blade, yanked from his hand; Yanked so hard that it hurt "Knock him out" The rough voice ordered, Newt squeezed his eyes shut as his felt a heavy boot slam into the side of his head, he fell unconscious from the impact almost immediately. 

Surprisingly when Newt came too he wasn't tied down, he wasn't being tortured or hurt in any-way. He was being dragged. Newt blinked, his eyes blurring as his head spun, and he would have threw up, if not for the fear of throwing up on them. "He's awake" A boy said, The one dragging him paused for a second, turning his head -"He's not going anywhere" he shrugged as he continued dragging him. 

"Get off me! -Who are you?!" Newt screamed suddenly, his eyes flying open with panic, he gripped the floor; Nails digging into dirt as his breath quickened. 

The heavily booted feet stood next to him, faces stared down at him, watching his every move "Who are you?! LET GO OF ME-!" Newt begged, the boys ignored him. Newt looked up and squeezed his eyes shut, letting out small noises as he whimpered "Get him up" The rough voice tossed Newt's leg down.

"Please...-!" Newt yelled as yanked him into a standing position and gripping him tightly, the sudden movement had all the bloody rushing to his injured head, making his stomach drop and his eyes become dazed -"Let's take a walk" One of the boys said to Newt, Newt flinched away from him and panted, squeezing his eyes shut as they dragged him forward. 

And into a warehouse.

"Sit him down" The boy ordered, Newt yelped when he felt himself slam into a chair "Tie him" Newt gripped the bottom of the chair and sniffed as a boy grabbed his arms and yanked them around the chair. 

The next thing Newt registered was the rough texture of rope around his wrists "Here's how this will work" The boy crouched in-front of Newt, meeting his eyes, but Newt looked away, turning his head "You listening to me?!" The boy yelled, Newt jumped and slightly and spun his head around to stare at him. He nodded quickly.

"Good" The boy nodded "I'm Gally" he added on "I'm going to ask you some questions. You're going to ANSWER them, STRAIGHT-FORWARDLY" Newt nodded quickly "You're going to answer them truthfully. And I swear to god..." Gally hissed "I will beat the answers out of you if you lie, and trust me. I will KNOW if you're lying. I will HEAR your heart beat increase" Newt flinched, his eyes watering.

"Let's get started then, Shall we?"  


	7. Chapter 7

-"What's your name?" Gally asked, Newt blinked and sniffled as he looked away -"I said WHAT'S your NAME" Gally yelled 

"IT'S NE _WT!_ " Newt yelled, his voice cracking at the end. He let out a small noise and lowered his head -"Good. That wasn't so hard" Gally turned his head toward the other boys. 

"I want you to tell me, What do you see?" Gally gestured to the boys.

Newt looked up slowly, his eyes meeting the array of boys, one boy in particular who was trying to hide and shy behind the other ones _Minho_ Suddenly thoughts rushed to Newt, had Minho put them up to this? Suddenly Newt didn't know who to trust... -"...P...People..." Newt rasped 

"What kind of people?" Gally asked

"Normal people!" Newt squeezed his eyes shut 

"You're doing good" Gally turned his head to Newt "Now what do you see?" Gally looked back at the boys who shone different colored eyes at him. Newt flickered his eyes open before squeezing them shut again "What do you see Newt?" Gally hissed.

"People" Newt whispered -"What kind?" Gally asked "Normal!" Newt said -"What do their eyes look like?" Gally pressured "NORMAL" Gally let out a breathy laugh 

-"You really want to FUCK with me Newt?" Gally asked, Newt let out a shaky breath -"I'm going to ask you one last time" Gally said sweetly.

"Don't FUCKING lie to me-!" Gally roared, Newt jumped and let out a harsh whimper -"Let me go" Newt begged -"I don't know who you are" Newt sobbed -"Please, I've never hurt anyone, I swear to god, I'm not going to tell, please-!" Newt cried. 

"I hate when they cry" Gally snarled "try to make you feel bad for them. It's a silly game. For liars" Newt let out a small shaky sob as he yanked his wrists -"Gally, Stop." Minho stepped forward

"Remember what they did to us" Gally stood up straight "this right here is one of them"Gally snarled hatefully. 

"When they MURDERED our FAMILIES!" Gally yelled "When they TORTURED my SISTER" he added on "When they experimented on our kind. When they EXPERIMENTED on THOMAS and TERESA. When they made them MURDER people WE loved. When they USED us to HURT each other" Newt let out small sobs 

-"I haven't hurt anyone. Please-!" Newt begged.

"SHUT UP" Gally snapped, whipping his head to face Newt "That's bullshit!" Gally roared, Newt's eyes widened and he stared at Gally's face -"Youknow Brenda" Newt whispered -"Please, I swear to god, this is a mistake, she'd never do this to me, I swear to god, I haven't done anything!" Newtpleaded, Gally just chuckled hatefully -"Brenda. Who murdered my sister" Gally spat.

"No. No she'd never hurt anyone, please-!" Newt begged -"I hate your kind" Gally snorted -"Now, Newt. Answer the question" Newt squeezed his eyes shut "Go to hell" Newt blurted out. 

"If that is HONESTLY how you wish to play this" Gally sighed -"You're going to kill me any-way" Newt whispered "You could go out painfully. A single shot to the head" Gally shrugged "but if you want to die painfully and slowly then that is YOUR call" The other boys nodded in agreement.

"Kill him!" A boy yelled -"GET HIM GALLY!" Another roared -"he murdered my mother!" -"he helped that bitch blow up our homes!" -"he experimented on us!" Newt's head whipped to each boy, Minho had tried to calm them, holding up his hands and saying words to them. 

"No! No. No-!" Newt shook his head "I'm just a college student. I have NO idea what you're talking about, I'm just a dying college student-!" Newt pleaded "you don't even need to kill me! I'm already dying, I'm not a problem-!" Newt ranted quickly, his words,  flying out of his mouth. He was panicking so hard he couldn't register anything, not the cold in the air. Not the distant smell of blood. Or the mud, drying on his face. 

"Answer. The. Question" Gally ordered -"They're eyes are glowing weird colours!" Newt blurted out. Every boy muttered to each other -"I told you what you wanted to know, please-" Newt whispered, his shoulders sagging as Gally sighed "such a waste" he said as he tugged out a gun. 

"I don't want to die" Newt whispered to himself, Gally paused, blinking as he gripped the gun as he shook, Newt squeezed his eyes shut and breathed in deeply, waiting for the impact as he lowered his head. 

"What was your involvement with Brenda?" Gally asked suddenly, Newt looked up slowly, his eyebrows creasing -"She's my best friend" Newt whispered -"Took me in when no one would. Gave me a home. Gave me a reason to live" Newt whispered 

"Do you even know what you have?" Gally scowled hatefully -"...I...No?" Newt frowned -"I don't know why I'm here..." Newt choked out -"I...I'm...a...assuming...Brenda..." Newt trailed off -"Brenda put you up to this" Gally's eyebrows shot up, He turned his head, and saw the other boys with similar expressions. 

"We need to talk" Gally said to the boys, They stood away from Newt. Far enough so Newt couldn't hear what they were saying. 

* * *

 

-"Kid has no idea" Gally shrugged "We could use him to our advantage" Another boy suggested, Minho nodded and glanced at Gally

"I think we could" Minho nodded, crossing his arms "We should let him go" he added on, Gally just stared at him with wide eyes "look at him, Gally. For fuck sake when did WE turn into the monsters? Thomas was right" Minho shook his head "this isn't right" he whispered "as far as Newt's aware we're crazy assassins who kidnapped him for no reason. And he's insane" Minho stared at him with sad eyes "I feel like a monster" The other boys murmured in agreement. 

"So what do you suggest we do?" Gally snapped -"Talk to him. Calmly. Treat him nicely. Maybe get Thomas to talk to him. We'll get him on our side and he can help us kill Brenda" Minho nodded -"This is the perfect opportunity to get the bitch" he added on. "And if the kid won't do it?" Gally snorted.

"Gally" Minho placed a hand on Gally's shoulder "Gally, as far as we know, the kid has no idea what is going on. The kid is innocent"Gally breathed in deeply "I get it, Gal. Revenge is pretty sweet, despite what everyone says about revenge. I don't care, I don't agree with them.Revenge is...amazing" Minho nodded "We will get revenge for what they did to us, but torturing, scaring and killing innocents is not how we should get revenge. We should hunt THE  _real_  monsters." Gally nodded in agreement.

"Fine. We'll get Thomas to talk to him, calm him down" Gally muttered -"Thanks" Minho smiled and walked towards Thomas's room.

"Thomas?" Minho knocked, the door slowly slid open 

-"Is it over?" Thomas whispered as he pulled the headphones from his head 

"Thomas, We found out he has The Sight, but he's completely innocent. Gally's agreed not to kill him. We're going to talk to him, calm him down, befriend him and ask for his help in killing Brenda" Thomas blinked "I want you to help"

"NO" Thomas snapped "I told you, I'm staying out of this!" He added on 

-"Thomas, the pack is depending on you getting him on our good side. I can't do it, because the kid actually knows me personally" Thomas blinked -"Yes I accidentally befriended him BEFORE we knew he had the sight. He won't want to talk to me..." Minho mumbled.

"Minho..." Thomas whispered -"Thomas, Please" Minho shook him softly -"Please?" he begged, Thomas blinked and shook his head "I'm the only one. I talk to him alone" Thomas said bitterly -"Thank you, SO-SO. Much, bud" Minho beamed, Thomas snorted and brushed him off as Minho lead him out.

"Thomas said he'll talk to him. ALONE" Minho glanced at Gally "So, that means WE leave. We'll go get some food for the kid, since I doubt he likes really-really-raw-deer" The boys snickered at the comment and quickly shuffled from the warehouse at the same time. 


	8. Chapter 8

Thomas took one look at the boy and his face fell. He was shaking, blond hair now a dark brownish colour from sweat. Stuck to his face, clothes, neck, face, was mud. Some of his blond hair was dyed with blood. 

Thomas sighed and gulped down air at the sight, he instantly felt sick. He breathed in deeply and pulled a bucket from the floor before turning one of the working taps to fill it up. He only approached the boy when he had the bucket full with a cloth in his left hand. He set the bucket down slowly to not startle him before kneeling in-front of him. "Hey, I'm going to clean you up, Okay?" Thomas said softly.

Newt glanced at him and kept his eyes on the floor as Thomas dipped the cloth into the water "I'm sorry, the water is cold" Thomas apologized before pressing the cloth to the back of Newt's head, Newt flinched "I'm sorry. Does it hurt?" Newt just blinked 

-"Why are you doing this?" Newt whispered 

"Because it was gross what they did to you" Thomas whispered "Revenge is...not to answer. Hurting people to get what you want is...just as bad as the people who hurt you" Thomas answered as he pressed the cloth to Newt's head again. 

"I'm going to untie you now, Okay?" Thomas said, Newt just stared at him "Don't run. I won't let them hurt you any-more...but, If you run or try to escape...I can't protect you" Newt's eyes cleared and softened before he nodded slowly. 

Thomas nodded himself and slowly pulled the rope from Newt's wrists "Here, I'll get some of this horrid mud from your face" Thomas dipped the cloth back in the water and scrubbed Newt's face gently "I'm Thomas. By the way" Newt stared down at the boy.

"Newt" Thomas nodded and smiled 

-"That's an usually-nice name" Thomas beamed 

"It's Newton, Really. But...I go by Newt" Newt whispered,Thomas nodded again and kept scrubbing at his face until the mud was gone 

-"I'm sorry for those idiots" Thomas sighed.

"I'll explain everything" Thomas breathed in "I'll start with what happened a few years ago. There was a company named; W.C.K.D  _Co_. They were intrigued with people like us. People that were...strange, usual" Newt nodded as he pulled his legs to his chest, Thomas tossed the cloth into the bucket "They wanted to experiment on us, find out what makes us different and why, why our genes are so weird" Thomas sighed. 

"We're Werewolves, Newt. What you see is real, not in your head. You've never been crazy" Thomas said softly "W.C.K.D...Murdered our families, took us hostage and tortured us for years. I was tortured from the age of 5. And escaped 3 years ago with Gally. Another boy who was kept there and tortured" Thomas breathed in deeply "Brenda. She captured me and Gally when she found out we were werewolves. She worked with W.C.K.D, She was my EX-Girlfriend and Gally's long-term best friend" Newt gulped, the air suddenly felt extremely thick. Hot.

"After escaping we rounded together others like us" Thomas gently pressed his fingers to Newt's head, to make sure his wound didn't need stitches. Thankfully, it didn't, but it still stung. "We created a family. A new family for the one we had grown up without" Thomas smiled faintly "then they attacked us all" his eyes suddenly darkened "they murdered our family again. But we fought back. They used people like you, Newt" Newt blinked "people with 'The Sight' they used them to find Wolves. People with The Sight are hardly human, Sorry. They have extreme strength and are quicker, smarter." Thomas listed off.

"Which is why despite you looking so ill, you managed to fight off the boys pretty well" Thomas nodded "Any-way's, people with The Sight are instant 100 Leveled Hunters. And are so over-powered you would never survive a minute alone in a room with them. If they were trained." Newt nodded stiffly. "Brenda is a long-term hunter. Extremely dedicated to her cause of murdering all of us. In the dark times, we were just as bad as W.C.K.D. We hurt people with The Sight. Purely because of our FEAR for them" Thomas whispered "we fear them so much Newt"

"You said they _used_ Sighters, not that they worked with them, but that they used them..." Newt rasped "that means you're killing us because W.C.K.D are using us?" he frowned 

"Newt, you'll understand when you meet a Sighter, we're all scared of them-" Thomas started

"But you're not scared of me..." Newt trailed off -"Because you're  _good_ , Newt. I can feel it" Thomas smiled before frowning -"Newt. I have to ask a favour" Thomas said -"Will you help us take down Brenda?" Newt's eyes widened.

"...I...I couldn't" Newt shook his head quickly "I'm not going to abandon my Best Friend for a group of insane fanatics" Newt whispered.

-"Newt..." Thomas trailed off -"Let me show you something" Thomas held out his hand and stood up, Newt stared at the hand and gently placed his into Thomas's 

-"Follow me" Thomas turned his head and pulled Newt forward gently -"I never agreed with the plan to hurt you when we found out you had The Sight, I was terrified of you. Scared you'd kill and hurt my family, but I never wanted you dead. Not for a second. Call me a...Pacifist. If you'd like" Thomas pulled Newt into his room and gently closed the door.

"I've never killed anyone good, Newt" Thomas whispered as he opened his drawer "Only look if you want to. Newt. What's in there is..." he trailed off as he grabbed the file "disturbing" Thomas held out the file, and without thinking, Newt took it. 

"The quicker I look, the quicker I can go home..." Newt's voice shook as he sat down on the bed and opened the file "w...what?" Newt asked, running a hand down the picture. -"That, Newton. Is  _my_  file" Thomas said.

"Nobody knows I have that" Thomas added on -"Why?" Newt whispered "They'd use it as a way to convince themselves and others that what's in that file is worth killing the remaining members of W.C.K.D over. And, Newt-" Thomas placed a hand on his shoulder "It's not. I know what is in there is...sick..." Thomas trailed off as Newt gripped the edge of the page, every second Thomas spoke, Newt just wanted to flip the page more and more. "But I'm not built to see death. I'm like any other human. Nobody should see someone die." Thomas squeezed his eyes shut as Newt frowned and turned the page.

"Bloody hell-" Newt jolted slightly "...jesus..." Newt whispered, he stared down at the picture. 

It was black and white, it had the date on, the time on,the patients number on. It was Thomas. A nurse at his side with a syringe. Thomas. Tied down to a bed, straps all over him Looking like he was struggling, eyes full of fear. Thomas. Looking completely broken. -"There's much worse ones" Thomas warned as Newt gulped. 

"Why show me this?" Newt closed the file 

-"I'm trying to make you help us" Thomas frowned 

"You said you didn't want to hurt anyone, Liar!" Newt tossed the file down "You said you didn't want to hunt W.C.K.D" He added on

-"Newt" Thomas placed his hands on his shoulders, Newt tensed in slight fear,  _A wolf is touching me_. Newt didn't like that thought that passed through his mind. -"I'm doing this so you can live..." Thomas's voice wavered -"No more death" he frowned "No more pain. And I'll be damned if you walk out of here with the intention of not helping us" Newt frowned.

"Because when you go back to her, she is going to make you a hunter. She is going to manipulate you and MAKE you a MONSTER" Thomas shook him 

-"You'll make me a monster" Newt whispered -"you're going to make me help you kill the only person who cared enough to try to help me..." Newt shook his head.

"A monster, Newt. She's a monster. She did this" Thomas pointed to the file "I'm not going to tell you what to do" Thomas suddenly reached over and grabbed the file "I'm going to leave you to your thoughts, in here. With this file. You can look through it, you can leave it. It's up to you" Thomas shook his head.

"But for your sake, Newt. Don't run" And with that Thomas left, shutting the door quietly behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

**_"Hurry the fuck up!" White doors burst open, light filling and burning their eyes as they took off in a full-scale sprint to the fences -"Got the wire cutters?" The older boy; Gally, nodded and yanked the cutters from his pocket "Just, cover me whilst I'm cutting. Shoot any of them, no survivors. Thomas." Thomas blinked, flickering his eyes to Gally -"Right. No survivors" Thomas held up his gun -"I'll aim for the neck so they drown in their blood-"_**  

Thomas gasped, sitting awake before throwing off his blankets.

"I've thought about your offer-" Thomas jumped and looked up quickly to see Newt against the door, file swinging gently in his hand.

* * *

 "Newt has agreed to help" Thomas said, he stood at the foot of the table and turned his head, pointed at Newt who stood in the corner with crossed arms "Under his rules" The boys all sat there, mouths agape as Thomas nodded "he says he'll only do it his way. Which is the right way, and I agree with him" Gally groaned from his own seat at the far-end of the table.

"If you agree with it, then it's probably fucking stupid" Gally snorted, crossing his arms: Childishly 

-"Shut up, Gally. This is my meeting" Thomas pointed at him --"Firstly, Newt has agreed to let you execute Brenda. IF you bring him PROOF that she killed people" Thomas spoke softly-"It will be a quick and painless execution. But an execution no less" the boys all whined -"Don't whine" Thomas snapped as he held up the crinkled piece of stained paper -"Newt wants to go free, Unharmed." Thomas looked up -"He does not want to be harmed by us. And he wants protection"

"What'd you mean, Protection?" Minho asked curiously, Newt flickered his eyes over to him 

-"Vince" Thomas said -"And any others that think they want to Manipulate someone with The Sight" 

"We can't protect him" Gally stated 

-"He'll need somewhere to live once Brenda is dead" Thomas shrugged 

"You want him to move into The Glade?" Newt's eyes filled with confusion  _this isn't even their MAIN base._ Newt cleared his throat and nodded.

"Terms accepted" Minho said as he stood, Newt blinked and stared at him with a thankful look 

-"...Accepted" Thomas added on, They both flickeredtheir eyes over to Gally. Newt got the sudden sensation of a three-way-Leadership-relationship.  _Three leaders? Strange._

"...Fine" Gally muttered bitterly, Newt's eyes widened and he relaxed immediately "Can I have my own conditions?" Gally asked, Newt nodded slowly as he flickered his eyes away from Gally "I get to kill you if you betray us" Newt gulped and nodded "I get to beat you until your on your last dying breath if you hurt a single one of us. In any-way" Newt straightened up and nodded firmly "if you sell secrets to Brenda. I'll make you kill Brenda yourself. And then I'll throw you in the pit-" The boys all gasped at Gally.

"GALLY!" Thomas yelled, Newt flinched -"What?" Gally hissed -"If he hurts us he more than deserves to go into the pit" Thomas squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his face.

"What's the pit?" Newt asked quietly 

-"It's an auction. You sell off rare-species. Like werewolves and people with The Sight. Some werewolves are special with special eyes like purple eyes or...black" Newt breathed in "Agreed" Newt nodded. The boys just gaped at him.

"Provided you bring me my proof" Newt shrugged "because if not. I'll throw YOU in the pit" The boys all stared at each other with wide eyes, Minho, however, sat back, crossing his arms as a smirk ghosted over his face. It had only ever been THOMAS who had the guts to challenge and or threaten Gally. -"I like you. Greenie" Gally smirked as he sat back, Newt just stared at him and rose his head slightly in his best leader-stance -"You've got yourself a deal" Newt nodded.

"I hope you have a plan" Newt said, Gally nodded. -"You'll go home, play 'damsel in distress Who escaped the poor-little-kidnappers' And go about life normally. We'll be in touch" Newt nodded and stepped backwards "See ya!" Newt said quickly before rushing out.

-"Hey! Newt" Newt spun around, a thick and cold chill blew in-front of him, and Thomas stood there 

"I thought it was you" Newt commented

-"How?" Thomas huffed as he crossed his arms, Newt shrugged 

"You're the only that actually smells nice" Thomas looked extremely taken back 

-"Take care, Newt" Thomas placed a hand on his shoulder 

"you too, Tommy" Thomas blinked as Newt turned and opened the small metal door.

"We'll be in touch" Newt said before disappearing through the door. Thomas stood there, staring at the door with slight fear, before placing his hand over his mouth -"This is bad" Thomas groaned as he lowered his head -"this is really bad"

* * *

Newt didn't know how far the boys had dragged him. He assumed it wasn't too far, since they dragged him. But he didn't know how long he was out for. He didn't even know where he was going.

He just traveled along the small pathway leading to the main highway, and followed the road from there. He stared around, unconsciously lifting a hand to the back of his head, he winced at the sting and looked down at his fingers, there wasn't a lot of blood. Luckily. He doubted he'd need stitches.  Maybe some bandages. "Thank you, Gally. And your lanky boots" Newt sarcastically spat as he gripped the cold metal railing and tugged himself over it so he was on the edge of the road. 

Newt's head spun with questions that desired an answer. He wanted to go home, despite the accusations against Brenda. Newt had to keep reminding himself every moment that they were only accusations. AGAINST his OLDEST and bestest friend.  _get a-hold of yourself Newt. You can't trust them just because ONE of them gave you a smile and smells kinda good_ Newt thought to himself as he pulled himself down the road, gripping the railing "fuck my head" Newt groaned as he rubbed his head  _Gally. I will get you for this_ Newt thought bitterly as he huffed loudly. 

Newt needed a shower. Badly. His hair was still stained with blood and dirt, and he felt uncomfortable. Plus, the lack of sleep in the last 24 hours,and the lack of food and water wasn't helping his mood. He was grouchy. And that was putting it lightly. In-fact, he wanted to punch every one of them in the face,  _not Thomas. Probably_. Newt smiled to himself at his thoughts.  _Probably_.

_I'm going to murder Minho when I see him next_

It had only taken half an hour before he started to recognize the placement of homes and roads. "My street...is..." Newt mumbled, staring around,he couldn't think straight, his head was pounding something awful "is...left" Newt mumbled, before nodding quickly, He turned and quickly stormed down the street. 

But he couldn't help himself, he broke out into a run. It was already almost sunset, the streets darkening and the lamps lightening up as Newt ran under them. Newt quickly skidded to a stop, his feet sliding across the floor as he ran up the stairs. Before pausing.  _do I dare?_ Newt thought before breathing in deeply and slamming his fist against the door, trying to sound as distraught as possible.

 _Why are you acting scared, Newt, why are you scared-in general. NO. I am scared, I am so bloody scared but not enough..._ Newt thought to himself. Though.So instead of knocking twice, like he usually would. He slammed his fist against the door, over and over and over until it opened. Then he leapt inside and slammed the door shut behind him. He even went as far as to jump to the curtain and peer behind it "...I...Isaac?" Brenda whispered. Newt turned his head and breathed out before collapsing onto his knees.

He didn't even know if he was acting at the point. He was just relieved to be alive. Since Gally was going to kill him there and then. But Gally had changed his mind. Gally had heard that phrase and he had changed his mind. Newt wondered why. Why the phrase 'I don't want to die' had such an impact on Gally. So much that he spared Newt's life. Even agreed to let him stay with them if and when they executed Brenda. It made Newt wonder if Gally had ever said those words. If Gally had even begged for his life and saw himself in Newt. 

Newt didn't dwell on that. Just stood up and wrapped his arms around Brenda weakly "You're hurt..." Brenda whispered, placing a hand on Newt's head, Newt flinched and pulled away 

"...I...I know" Newt rasped -"come on, come sit down" Brenda placed a gentle hand on Newt's back and lead him to the couch. "I'm gonna call Jorge, he's out looking for you" Brenda quickly got up and walked to her phone.

"Hello? Jorge, He burst threw the door looking like he's been to hell and back" Brenda said, Newt turned his head weakly towards Brenda who stood there, gripping the phone "I don't know, he's got a wound on the back of his head?" Brenda stared at Newt "looks dehydrated too." she added on,Newt blinked, his eyes blurring as they fluttered slightly "I guess he hasn't got much colour on his skin. He's disorientated, I think. Let me ask him" Brenda took the phone away "Newt?" Newt blinked and slowly looked at her "When was the last time you had water?" Newt just stared at her "He's disorientated. I don't even think he knows what I'm asking him" 

Newt brought a hand up to the back of his head "Hey! Leave the wound alone" Brenda snapped, Newt slowly placed down his hand. He definitely wasn't acting at this point. He really felt like his mind was gone. "Yeah, come over, definitely. I don't think I can look after him" Brenda sighed "god knows what happened" she added on. After a small pause Brenda placed down the phone and approached Newt "you Okay?" Brenda asked softly,kneeling in-front of him. 

Newt shrugged. Brenda sighed loudly. "You need to sleep this off, I'll get your blankets and pillow" Brenda stood up and slowly wandered towards Newt's room. Newt distantly wondered how Brenda could be evil. She seemed so nice...

"Here you go buddy" Brenda placed a pillow against the arm-rest of the black leather chair "now, lie down" Brenda wrapped an arm around his waist and lay him down against the pillow "Now, blankets" She held up the blanket and shook it for a moment before throwing it over him "There you go" Brenda smiled as she pet his hair, Newt slowly fluttered his eyes shut, tiredly groaning as he did so. 


	10. Chapter 10

When Newt next woke up it was mid day, the living room was bright, the curtains pulled open, illuminating the entire room.

Newt groaned and slowly sat up, reaching to his head he felt the rough fabric of bandages, two or three layers around his head and one or two around both his wrists, He never even considered he may have rope burn. 

"Hey,  _Hermano_ " Newt looked up slowly to see Jorge standing above him before placing down the glass of water on the table with two singular pills. His voice was quiet, soft. Newt was curled up, hand by his face and head against the arm of the chair

"What happened?" Newt groaned as he shakily held himself up -

"We don't know, you arrived and then passed out from exhaustion" Jorge shrugged,Newt blinked and nodded quickly "...What was that call about? how did you know they were coming for me?" Newt squeaked 

-"They had me at gun-point" Jorge muttered -"they were young" he added on -"they made me call Brenda, but, we swear Newt. We had NO idea they were after you. When they asked for Brenda, I assumed they were after ME and BRENDA, not you, never you" he frowned sympathetically. 

"you're bloody insane" Newt shook his head "I didn't deserve this" he added on coldly "to get..." he trailed off "to get dragged through a forest" he whispered "to scream for my life" he crossed his arms 

-"Don't blame, Brenda. Newt, she means well, she has always meant well, she does what she is told to do" Jorge frowned -"she never thinks for herself" he added on -"she just does things. Without questioning it, because that's how she survives" 

"How she survives, not how _I_ survive" Newt frowned.

-"Tell me what happened" Jorge whispered 

"I ran for it. One of them noticed I was running, I had a machete. I managed to fight them off for a while, wounded a couple, before they finally unarmed me and tackled me. One of them kicked me unconscious. Last thing I remember was being dragged through the woods" Newt ran a hand through his hair "I escaped when they tied me up" he mumbled "ran for it. They chased me for a while, right down to the highway, but I lost them on the roads." Jorge nodded, he had a hard time believing Newt, Since Newt was never usually a liar. 

"Where's Brenda?" Newt asked 

-"She's at the shop, Getting food" Newt nodded slowly and grabbed the pills from the table along side the water 

-"I think you should stay home for a few days" Jorge requested -"No school. We've contacted them in advance. Told them you fell and hit your head. Got a concussion" Newt just nodded silently.

"Not too long" Newt mumbled "I kinda like school now that I'm older" he added on as he emptied his hand into his mouth and swallowed the pills down 

-"did you see who took you?" Jorge asked suddenly, Newt shook his head 

"they dragged me out back, through the woods, it was really dark. They were really strong" Newt mumbled "probably older guys" he shrugged "I don't know" he finished as he placed down the glass and curled up slightly. 

* * *

 "Well your head is okay, So that's a positive, with The Flare, I believe it hasn't gotten any worse. Which is generally a good sign" Ava nodded "you don't look too sick, and you're still greatly able-bodied" Newt nodded and smiled weakly as Ava slid the pills forward "take these for the small infection in your head" 

* * *

 "Newt?" Brenda knocked on the door quietly, twice, before slowly pushing it open, it creaked loudly as she slid forward "I wanted to talk to you" Newt looked up from his laying position in his bed and pulled his headphones around his neck 

-"Don't..." Newt whispered -"Just don't" Brenda frowned and slowly slid onto the bed 

"I'm not here to say what you think I am" Brenda muttered. 

"Sure" Newt replied sarcastically "Oh, Newt, I was so worried, it'll be okay, stay in for a while, I'll protect you. And a whole other of horse-shite" Newt rolled his head towards her, staring at her "am I close?" Brenda just shook her head quickly 

-"I'm here to tell you to get out" Brenda whispered.

"Get out?" Newt raised an eyebrow 

-"Of the house Newt" Newt furrowed his eyebrows and sat up fully, pulling the headphones from his neck

"What'd you mean?" Newt tilted his head -"I mean, I'm kicking you out" Newt's eyes widened 

-"It's not safe here Newt. You of ALL people understand that, right? I've got enough money for you to get an apartment. I want to cut off all communication for a while, Newt. Not for long,maybe a week? until this all dies down. I mean" Newt quickly blinked, his eyes beginning to sting.

"You can't make me leave..." Newt whispered 

-"I...don't want to see you hurt any-more. Or put in a position like you were" Brenda mumbled 

"I'm not an INVALID Brenda!" Newt snarled "I can take care of myself!" he added on "I fought them off! I had the balls to scream at them, to challenge them!" Newt argued.

"Newt..." Brenda tensed up "You need to have a normal life" she sighed "go meet someone. Start a family, a job. An apartment, by yourself, cooking eggs in the morning as you dance to your radio. Doesn't that sound nice?" Brenda smiled softly "you can go on runs in the morning. And come back, late at night. Go drinking. Have fun, have sleep overs, invite friends over-" she listed off "the possibilities go on and on"

Newt just knew she wasn't as evil as the boys had described her. And Newt still didn't have PROOF that Brenda was EVER evil. So he didn't want to leave. Though, what she described was NICE, It sounded lovely. He didn't want to. "I want to stay here" Newt mumbled "I don't need a family. I have a family" Brenda just frowned.

"I won't subject you to what I had to do. I won't train you to defend yourself. And I won't have you here, in danger. Looking over your shoulder, day and night. I will keep protecting you, but not whilst you're here. I bought the apartment already. It's there for when you have your stuff packed" Brenda stood up 

-"You're a fucking arsehole, you know that?" Newt stood up "I know" Brenda mumbled "trust me Newt. I know" Newt just stood there, fuming.

"Fine. I'm gone!" Newt threw his hands up, storming past her to throw open his cupboard, he dragged his old suitcase from England from the cupboard and tossed it onto the bed "I'll be gone in a few hours. Point me my way to my new home" Newt mumbled coldly as he unzipped the blacksuitcase.

* * *

 Newt couldn't deny how annoying everything was. Everything was moving at too quick a pace. Just more and more surprises flinging themselves athim. Making him dizzy, but,  most importantly. Annoyed. So annoyed. Irritated. He wanted to piece everything together. So after two seconds of being in his new house he immediately found a blank, large,  white wall, and began to pin point everything with sticky notes. 

"Gally" Newt wrote on one "Gally...he knows Brenda. He's even in a picture with her" Newt mumbled as he drew a line to another sticky note"Brenda" he wrote on it. Newt then  proceeded to draw several red lines coming from Brenda's name. He put HIS name, JORGE'S name and Thomas's name. He linked Thomas with Gally,  and then he placed a sticky note of Minho down. He connected Minho with himself, and then to both Gally and Thomas. He stood back to stare at the wall with a scowl.

"Now" Newt mumbled as he grabbed another sticky note "The Sight" he wrote on it, he placed it down and connected it to himself. And then to Brenda and Jorge, and then to the three wolves. Newt then drew a circle around Minho, Thomas and Gally's name and one around Jorge and Brenda's names. From the first circle he drew a line and placed the word "Werewolf" and on the other, drew a line and placed "Hunters?" Then he placed down "W.C.K.D" and connected that to both circles.

"I'm missing the bigger picture" Newt mumbled, he wondered where he came into this, he was in this because he had The Sight, but what exactly was The Sight? they seemed afraid of Newt. -"Knock. Knock" Newt yelped and stumbled backwards as the door flung open.

"How did you get in here?!" Newt gripped his chest "how the bloody hell did you know I was even HERE?" He hissed "did you follow me?" Minho sheepishly rubbed his hands together and shrugged "you fucking FOLLOWED ME?!" Newt yelled, he stormed from his room and shut the door angrily.

-"Gally made me!" Minho threw his hands up -"but,Newt, I came here to say sorry" Newt raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms -"I had NO idea it was YOU we were looking for when I hung out with you" 

"I figured as much" Newt sighed "that's why I kept my mouth shut when I saw you" he muttered 

-"I'm sorry" Minho huffed "I won't lie, I voted to kill you. For one reason. To protect my family, I had no idea it was YOU we were after.  If I had of known, I wouldn't have voted to hurt you. I thought you were some baddie, some dangerous hunter" 

"Who says I'm NOT dangerous?" Newt crossed his arms 

-"You're brave. Not dangerous" Minho pointed at him -"Dangerous people are idiotic. You're not stupid, Newt" Newt narrowed his eyes and nodded -"What are you even doing here?"

"Brenda thinks I'm weak, so she's forcing me away to 'keep me safe' is what she said" Newt shrugged, Minho just nodded 

-"I'll keep you safe" he grinned cheekily -"You wanna go on a run?" he asked 

"A run?" Newt raised an eyebrow.

"I invited a certain pouting-wolf to join" Minho smirked -"Oh no, any-one but Gally" Newt said sarcastically "Ha-Ha" Minho rolled his eyes "I meant Thomas" 

-"What's he pouting for?" Minho just shrugged.

"Who knows" Minho snorted "been pouting for ages. This is an experiment" he grinned, Newt rolled his eyes over to Minho and walked beside him "I think he misses you" Newt just muffled a laugh into his hand 

-"don't be ridiculous!" Newt snickered -"You're funny. Minho" Newt patted him on the shoulder before strolling out of the bedroom.

"Hey Tommy" Thomas yelped and spun around quickly 

-"You didn't tell me this was Newt's house!" Thomas threw his hands up 

"That would ruin the surprise" Minho smirked -"Quite frankly he didn't tell me he followed me here" Newt shrugged -"Scared the shite out of me" he added on -"So, we ready to run?" Minho nodded and swung open the front door 

-"Let's go!" Minho called. 

Newt rolled his eyes and jogged slowly behind Minho. Thomas was jogging at the same pace as Newt "So. You and Brenda..." Newt trailed off, Thomas just chuckled 

-"Two kisses and a hell load of regrets" Thomas clarified. Newt nodded and smiled 

"A hunter and a Werewolf. How forbidden"Newt chuckled.

"Not as bad as if you dated like MINHO or something" Thomas smirked -"Ooh. Someone with The Sight and a Werewolf. How forbidden" Newt echoed with a smile -"Just to clarify. I've never obeyed the rules" Newt rolled his head away from Thomas to watch Minho jogging ahead of them -"Is there a reason Minho likes running so much?" Thomas shrugged. 

"Probably" Thomas nodded. They had only ran a mile or two by the time the sun got high in the sky and Newt slowed to a stop, panting and coughing "You okay?" Thomas placed a hand on his back -"M'Fine" Newt waved him off as he shook his head quickly.

"Do you need your pills or something?" Minho tilted his head 

-"Yeah, I found out I don't need them. Werewolves are apparently real" Newt said sarcastically "I meant the other ones" Newt raised an eyebrow "You've got to have pills right, if you're sick?" Thomas just raised an eyebrow towards Newt 

-"Would you stop?" Newt groaned -"I hate being babied" he mumbled. 

"You kinda NEED to be babied" Minho pointed out 

-"Baby me and I'll cut your head off" Newt crossed his arms 

"I'm still gonna do it" Minho mumbled under his breath as he swiped a hand across his forehead "Let's go back to yours" Newt just nodded. 

* * *

"What'd you want?" Newt called from the kitchen as he swung open his fridge, Brenda had at least managed to stock the fridge with enough food for the week. -"Beer!" Minho called -"Water!" Thomas added on. Newt grabbed a beer and two waters and wandered back out.

"Here you go" He passed Thomas his water and Minho his beer before collapsing onto the leather Sofa "So, you guys here to spy on me?" Newt asked as he unscrewed the water "No." Minho shook his head "I just noticed you were leaving with a suitcase, so I wanted to see where you were running too. When I saw the new house I decided to invite Thomas to a run" Minho shrugged. 

"Yeah. Sure" Newt nodded and rolled his eyes away from him as he placed down the water 

-"I'm getting out of shape" Thomas blurted out suddenly-"I'm all gross and sweaty and I only ran for two miles!" he threw his hands up 

"Still smell good to me" Newt shrugged. Minho choked on his beer "No sweat or anything. Kinda like strawberries-Oh my god! Minho, Are you okay?" Minho keeled over, coughing loudly.

"...You okay?" Thomas asked quietly 

-"...I...I'm fine" Minho rasped before pausing -"Uh...Thomas?" Thomas stared at him with slight fear "Yeah?" Minho gulped -"Look at the clock" Thomas turned his head.

"Oh shit! I am so sorry Newt, we gotta run! Gally is going to have us on a plate!" Thomas jumped up along-side Minho -"Got a meeting?" Newt grinned, Thomas just nodded quickly "he said it was serious too!, sorry Newt!-!" 

* * *

 "Great. The two idiots have arrived" Gally snarled from his position at the end of the table -"Minho got us lost!" Thomas threw his hands up.

"ME?! You said turn left!" Minho argued -"You said we were going the right way!" Thomas yelled "WE WERE-!"

"OKAY, ENOUGH" Gally yelled "Sit down!" he hissed, Thomas and Minho sunk into their seats and high-fived under the table. "Today's meeting I'd like to announce, I have found the proof Newt requested" Gally sunk a hand into his pocket and yanked out a photo "Take a look at this" Gally tossed the photo onto the table, "Oh! wait here comes the BEST PART!" Gally beamed, excitement clawing at his chest as he slammed the news paper next to it-smirking at the reaction of the boys, the boys who all yelped and paled at the sight.

"Newt's gonna love this one" Gally smirked.


	11. Chapter 11

"We are NOT showing him that" Thomas slammed his hands against the table, shocking everyone in the room. "It'll crush him. Worse, it'll turn him into one of us" Gally just blinked "Yes, Gally, one of us. One of the murderers. One of the evil bastards who slit peoples throats for fun. He see's that picture, he is GOING to KILL Brenda. I promise you that much" Gally smirked.

"Good. Less work for us to do" Gally crossed his arms, Thomas just sat back with a puff 

-"Unbelievable!" Thomas spat 

"Minho. I trust you'll give this to him" Gally snatched the photo and held it up "It's okay if Thomas gets it off you and rips it up. I have PLENTY other pictures JUST like it" Gally smirked as he flung the picture towards Minho. Minho caught it and snapped his eyes at him.

"Good that" Thomas's eyes widened 

-"What are you doing siding with HIM Minho?!" Thomas threw his hands up 

"You of ALL people should agree with Gally. It'll crush him, but better THIS, than letting her manipulate the kid. Newt is extremely nice, Thomas, he's one of the most kindest people have EVER met. He doesn't deserve to be corrupted by Brenda.  So if WE can corrupt him JUST a LITTLE and help him through this than that is GOOD enough for me" Thomas narrowed his eyes down at the newspaper and frowned deeply _''Local boy saves depressed teen''_

* * *

 "Hello?" Newt pressed the phone against his ear "Mhmm. It's actually nice here, Thanks" Newt beamed 

-"You're in a good mood" Brenda commented

"I am" Newt agreed "Found some lollies in the freezer" he answered, he slurped at the lolly and collapsed onto the coach 

-"I wanted to talk about something" Brenda said.

"Sure" Newt said -"Well, I was wondering if you could come over, Jorge is here" Newt raised an eyebrow and pulled the lolly from his mouth "Why?"he asked -"Just so we can ask you a few things" Newt snorted 

"Ask me over the phone. I don't want to move for no reason"

"it won't be for no reason and the phone is a bit sloppy" Newt paused -"So?" Brenda finally let out a groan "Fine! We'll come to you-" Newt froze, his eyes shooting towards his bed room where his 'work of art' is plastered all over the wall. Not a smart choice. He now realised 

-"No. Noooo" Newt groaned -"I'll come over" he sighed.

"Great!" Brenda hung up quickly.

* * *

 "Right, what'd you want to talk about? I just got back from a run, I'm bloody tired as hell-" Newt shut the door and turned his head "SHIT-!" Newt yelped and slammed himself against the door 

-"Okay. Newt. I want you to calm down" Brenda held up her hands as Newt gripped the handle of the door "Shit. He does have the sight" Brenda hissed to Jorge "Listen, Newt, we're going to explain EVERYTHING"

"I thought it was impossible for even people with The Sight to see a half-ling" Jorge mumbled to her -"it is" Brenda muttered.

"You didn't tell me Jorge was a monster!" Newt yelled, gripping the door handle hard 

-"He's not, He's HALF a monster" Jorge slapped Brenda's arm as Brenda cheekily grinned 

"Why have I never saw you like that before?!" Newt demanded.

"We don't know" Jorge argued "Just sit down,  _Hermano_!" Newt slowly slid over to the chair, hand slipping from the door knob as he sat down on the chair 

"You know who your kidnappers are, don't you?" Brenda said 

-"You really want to bring this up NOW?!" Newt yelled "YES. I DO!" Brenda roared, Newt just froze "Yes, I do" Brenda said more calmly 

-"No comment" Newt hissed, pressing his mouth into a thin line as he crossed his arms.

"Are they keeping you quiet?" Brenda whispered, Newt turned his head "DID you make a DEAL with them? Newt? They know where I am. Why am I alive?!" she hissed, Newt just kept his eyes on the opposite wall "Isaac!" Newt snapped his eyes onto Brenda 

-"You think I can't fight you?! I can take you both with one hand!" Newt growled.

"We're not here to fight, Newt" Brenda frowned "We know that you know that you have The Sight" Newt narrowed his eyes "We know that you must have made a deal with who kidnapped you. What's the deal, huh? You going to let them Manipulate you? Are you giving them your Sight? are you helping them to keep me alive?" Brenda asked.

"I don't have to tell you, anything. Brenda" Newt shrugged 

-"Newton!" Brenda hissed -"this is serious, I might die. YOU might die" 

"They won't hurt me" Newt said confidently "Listen, Brenda. The deal is, You will die" Newt answered "If I get what I ask for" Brenda's eyes widened "I'm not going to sugar coat it" 

"What did you ask for?!" Brenda demanded 

-"We're done here" Newt stood up 

"Newt! I thought you gave a shit about me! We're FAMILY" Brenda stood up "I gave you everything! I saved your life!"

"NO. You didn't!" Newt threw his hands up "You keep SAYING that YOU gave me everything, but it was NEVER you!" Newt yelled "It was Alby, it was ALWAYS Alby!" -

"Alby is DEAD. I'm all you have, Newt, Why do you hate me for NO reason"

"They said you killed people!" Newt yelled, his voice breaking "I don't HATE you, I just don't TRUST you!" he added on as he took a shuddering breath and placed a hand on his own cheek

-"You'd believe a bunch of strangers over me?!" Brenda gasped -"You're sick Newt"

"We'll see who's sick when I get my proof! and when I do, You're dead to me!" Newt hissed 

-"And when you DON'T?" Brenda argued, crossing her arms angrily 

"Then the deal is you're allowed to live and if they even come close to you, I get to kill them" Newt crossed his arms 

-"This isn't you Newt..." Brenda whispered -"You'd never hurt someone. What happened to you? what did they do to you?"

"It's not them. It's THE SIGHT, THE FLARE!" Newt scowled 

-"You can't blame The Flare because YOU'RE an asshole!" Brenda yelled 

"Fucking...! You have a dozen weapons in your own CUPBOARD" Newt yelled "You're telling me YOU didn't hurt people?!" -"No!" Brenda argued "Liar!" Newt yelled.

"If you tell me the truth then It might be better on you!" Newt threw his hands up 

-"Newt. I swear to god, they are trying to manipulate you" Brenda whispered, placing her hands gently against Newt's face, Newt cringed at the coldness of her skin and nodded -"Listen to me. I think I have a good idea of who they are" Brenda stared at him, meeting his eyes -"If it's Gally. Then you should know he's the biggest murderer of them all, Thomas too" Newt bit his tongue -"They're...Sick, Sick, people, Newt." Newt gently pushed her hands away.

"We'll see" Newt nodded "Trust me. They won't get off easy, Brenda. You neither. I want nothing to do with them, and if he brings me proof. I want nothing to do with you" Newt stormed from the room and pulled open the front door before shutting it behind him. 


	12. Chapter 12

Newt rubbed his head, groaning as he stormed down the street and turned the corner, It was sunny, Newt still wasn't use to the hot sun. He actually felt home-stick, He missed England. He missed the smell and feel of the icy rain. It never rained here. Newt thought about going back to England if all went bad here, he shoved open his front door, He wanted to. Maybe he could disappear. Like mist. Brenda wouldn't know where he had disappeared too. Neither would the boys. It would be good. "Newt" Newt froze in the door way and sighed as he slammed the door shut.

"I can't be bothered Minho" Newt stormed past him 

-"Newt" Minho grabbed his arm -"Gally wanted me to give you this" Minho held up the small white envelope before holding it out to him, Newt blinked his eyes down at it and slowly took it. Newt didn't hesitate in ripping it open and pulling out the letter.

"Dear, Newt. Here is the proof you wanted. I've honoured our agreement. I don't care if I have your 'blessing' in the Murder of Brenda. But, It's happening. Tomorrow. xx- Gally" Newt read out-loud -"Well, he doesn't sugar coat things" Minho shrugged, Newt nodded and slipped the picture out of the envelope. Newt let out a shaky breath and collapsed onto his knees.

"I'm sorry" Minho frowned "It was my understanding he was a friend-" he started -"Get out" Newt muttered 

"Newt..." -"Get out, right now, or I'm going to hurt you" Newt's eyes flared up with anger, shining a bright gold as he stood "Newt, We'll get her for hurting people-" Minho started. Newt just stormed to the door, gripping the photo as he swung the door open, he didn't even bother to close it, just stormed down the street. 

"Newt! you'll ruin everything!" Minho yelled as he chased after him. Newt, discovering Minho had intentions to stop him, Started running, despite his limp, he was faster. "NEWT!" Minho yelled "I know it's shocking but stop!" he added on, Newt ignored him, gripping the photo tightly as he rounded the corner, Minho, swore to himself and continued to follow him "Newt, come on. We'll get her!" Newt just scowled and finally saw the house approaching.

"Newt!" Minho growled, speeding up "Get away from there-!" Minho grabbed his arm, But Newt turned and shoved him. Both Newt and Minho were surprised how far Minho flew "Newt! The Sight is getting to you!" Minho yelled, trying to stand up, Newt just stared at him. Minho was a few yards away. Far enough. Newt turned back towards the house and stormed towards it.

"NEWT-!" Minho yelled, he struggled to get up and stumbled after him as Newt kicked down the door.

"Newt?" Brenda frowned, Newt drew back his fist and punched her just as Minho stumbled through the door -"FUCKING HELL NEWT, STOP!" Minho grabbed Newt's arms. Newt screamed at her and struggled, he finally threw Minho off him and held up the photo with shaking hands.

"You..." Newt growled, his hands shaking harder, he clenched his jaw as he shook 

-"N-Newt...!" Brenda stuttered out, Newt stepped forward and shoved the picture in her face "...I can't believe you" Newt spat as he shook his head "You're dead to me. In-fact, you're dead in-general. You are not getting away with this" Newt's lip quivered "I'm gonna kill you"

"Newt, I can explain-!" Brenda laughed nervously -"Explain?" Newt tossed down the photo -"Explain. DO IT. EXPLAIN TO ME-!" Newt screamed "He was EVIL!" Brenda yelled -"EVIL?! EVIL. HE NEVER HURT ANYONE!" Newt gripped his chest as he let out heart-clenching sobs -"Even WORSE, You took a picture with him?!" Newt's voice came out scratchy as sobs wrecked through his body.

"You  _LIED_  to me and you took a picture of my  _best friends_  dead  _body_ "

Minho groaned "Shit" he added on as he yanked out his phone -"Get over here, NOW" Minho hissed into the phone -"What? WHAT'S WRONG? I'll tell you what's wrong! Newt is going to kill everyone in a hundred mile radius! he freaked out!"

Newt just glared down at Brenda "I was following orders..." Brenda whispered "I was just doing what I was made to do. What I was TAUGHT to do,What I grew up DOING" Brenda added on "I'm not saying I didn't throw up every night at what I did" she stood up "I'm not saying It felt GOOD" she added on "It was me or him. They would have killed me"

"I'm glad your so happy you're alive" Newt spat "because he's not. And you have destroyed my life. You have ruined everything. You ruined MY lifeto save YOUR life. That is the difference between me and you Brenda" Newt shook his head "I would never hurt someone to save myself" He stepped backwards as several feet rushed through the door, a few boys grabbed Newt and pulled him backwards.

"Newt! Call them off!" Brenda pleaded, Newt turned his head towards Gally -"You better hope he shows more sympathy than I would" Newt held up his hands in mock surrender -"She's all yours. She keeps the weapons under the couch and in her cupboard"

"NEWT-!" Brenda yelled as Newt turned and walked out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

_"Tom. Pay attention" Thomas blinked and slowly looked up at Teresa who placed her hands on her hips "The subject will die if you keep blacking out like that" she added on coldly Thomas blinked again and stared down at the subject -"Why are we doing this?" Thomas asked._

* * *

_Thomas slowly blinked his eyes open, groaning as the room spun around him and he gripped the bed and sat up "You" Thomas jumped, his eyes shooting up as the boy leaned against the door "What are you doing here?" He growled, Thomas's eyes widened -"What happened?" Thomas's hand shot to his neck, he could feel the bump still from the chip "This cell is for Prisoners. Not workers" The boy raised an eyebrow, Thomas's eyes shot around. It was just him and the boy._

_"I am...?" Thomas frowned -"You're not a worker? PLEASE. I've seen you experiment on tons of people" The kid snarled, cracking his knuckles -"I'm gonna enjoy this" Thomas just blinked "I've never experimented on anyone" Thomas frowned as he reached his hand to his neck "They did something to me, again" he whispered. The boy blinked and stormed over to him._

_"Move" The kid shoved his head to the left and stared at his neck "What the hell is that?" The boy tugged away -"I don't know" Thomas frowned -"They give me one every-time I ask why I'm doing this"_

_"Doing what?" The boy hissed dangerously -"I don't know" Thomas frowned -"I'm...I'm Thomas" he held out his hand "Gally"_

* * *

_"Hurry the fuck up!" White doors burst open, light, filling and burning their eyes as they took off in a full-scale sprint to the fences -"Got the wirecutters?" The older boy; Gally, nodded and yanked the cutters from his pocket "Just, cover me whilst I'm cutting. Shoot any of them, no survivors. Thomas." Thomas blinked, flickering his eyes to Gally -"Right. No survivors" Thomas held up his gun -"I'll aim for the neck so they drown in their blood-" Thomas started shooting, flinching when the bullets fired towards him._

_"COME ON, SHANK-!" Gally grabbed his arm and yanked him through the fence as they stumbled through the woods "RIGHT, Move" Gally gripped Thomas's head "Stay as fucking still as possible" Thomas nodded quickly as Gally stabbed his knife into Thomas's neck and covered his mouth,Thomas kicked at him as Gally shifted his knife and popped the bug out "Right come on" Gally swooped Thomas's into his arms bridal style and began to run._

_"We'll come back for them, Thomas" Gally reassured, Thomas blinked as he weakly stared at W.C.K.D building._

* * *

 "I kinda like him" Thomas grinned as he crossed his arms, Gally glanced at him as they sat together on a bench, watching the young boy pick someone up and slam them into the ground "OH!" Thomas and Gally cheered at the same time, the boy, thankfully, didn't notice as Gally laughed and leaned on Thomas -"Holy shit" Gally laughed -"I like him. You're right" 

"He's strong. Reckon he's an Alpha?" Gally just nodded -"Yeah. Definitely" Thomas nodded himself "Let's go get him" Gally nodded once more as they both stood up and approached the kid.

"Gally, Thomas. We have a proposition for you" Gally grinned as the kid swiped a hand across his forehead and raised an eyebrow -"Minho" The kid answered "Brilliant" Gally said as he held out his hand "How would you like to put those wolfy-powers of yours to use?" Gally shone his bright yellow eyes at Minho.

"...Gally...Look" Thomas breathed, Gally and Thomas turned their heads and Thomas pointed to the girl who swung her sword through the air, a small hat on the floor in-front of her as she swung harder and leapt through the air "I want her" Thomas nodded "She'll join us, right?" Gally shrugged.

"I don't know" Gally answered, Thomas just stared at her -"She's beautiful" Thomas breathed.

* * *

 Thomas jolted up, screaming as he shook against the blankets, The new-girl immediately jolted up and wrapped an arm around his shoulders "Thomas, Thomas. It's okay" Thomas blinked and slowly stared at her -"I don't know what's wrong with me..." he whimpered -"I keep...seeing this girl..." he added on -"Te....T...I can't...remember...." The girl just held him.

"It's okay" She whispered -"Thank you, Brenda..." Thomas breathed in as he rested his head on her shoulder.


	14. Chapter 14

"You're kinda hot when you're evil" Minho appeared from the doorway with a sly grin on his face, Newt leaned against the house and rolled his eyes towards Minho before rolling them away "Even hotter when your cold" he smirked -"I don't flirt with guys who have an IQ less than 20" Newt answered. 

"Ouch" Minho grabbed his chest "you wound me" he smirked and leaned against the house 

-"What are you doing here?" Newt sighed, turning hishead "I can't watch" Minho mumbled "I don't want to watch or partake in this 'bullshite revenge' those idiots have going on." he shrugged.

"Where's Tommy? I hardly doubt he'd stay to watch the 'fun' going on" Newt crossed his arms -"Thomas  _is_  inside. He's..." Minho trailed off "Minho?" Newt raised an eyebrow -"He's talking to Gally"

"What for?" Newt tilted his head -"He's saving her" Minho stood up straight -"For you" Newt's mouth dropped open "what do you mean, Minho, there's no way Gally is going to let her walk after what she's done to you. To me. There's no way TOMMY would let her walk for what she's done" 

"Here's the thing..." Minho crossed his arms "Even Gally agrees, She's getting a fate WORSE than death. She's losing you." Newt blinked "she has to live with the words you yelled at her, and she has to live knowing that you're with us now. Apart of OUR pack" Newt's mouth twitched upwards

"One of us. Little wolf" he joked, clapping Newt on the back. -"You're still gonna let me hang with you?" Newt beamed. 

"DUH" Minho laughed "I think the boys secretly love you" he winked "One boy in particular" he smirked -"Oh. Ha-Ha. I said I don't flirt with guys that are idiots" Newt snorted "I'm not talking about me. I've got my eyes on Thomas's sister" Newt choked on air "That's right. I'm going to have her.When she says I can." Newt just shook his head "First. I'm gonna get her a balloon .Chicks dig balloons" 

"Oh? what made you think that?" Newt snorted -"Because THOMAS digs balloons" Minho laughed -"On the topic of Idiots..." he trailed off -"You won't even flirt with tall-ish brown haired idiots with big eyes?" he grinned -"Idiots who stumble worse than you do and you have a fucked up leg" Newt just chuckled into his hand.

"If you're talking Thomas. He doesn't like me like that" Newt crossed his arms -"He doesn't just show that stupid file he thinks nobody knows about to anybody. Newt. BUT, Do you want to play a small harmless prank on him?" Newt just stared at him and nodded slowly 

-"Ask him what his favourite colour is. Teresa, when she was younger, convinced the poor fellow that when someone asks him what his favourite colour is, they're making a move on him. I asked him and he choked, stumbled and knocked himself out when he fell on the coffee table" Newt just laughed harder before stopping with a small smile.

"Thank you. Minho, you always know how to make me feel better" Newt mumbled -"None of that sappy shit" Minho shoved him -"Come on, Lover-boy awaits" Minho wrapped an arm around Newt's shoulders and lead him towards the doorway.

"Hey, Newt. I assume Minho told you?" Gally crossed his arms "don't worry, I got a few hits in" he added on "and a sly grin" Newt rolled his eyes -"I think it's a good idea. Death, too easy" Gally just nodded "I like this shank" Gally pointed at Newt and jogged off.

"Newt!" Thomas beamed as he skipped up to him "Guess what?" Newt just shook his head -"You're a big idiot. Yeah, wow. Big surprise" Newt laughed -"Minho told me" he added on "I know you're mad at her, but...I just...It...It didn't feel right. Everyone fucks up, right?" Newt just nodded -"Well. Me being your best friend is a big slap in the face to her, SO" Newt smiled.

"Best friend?" Thomas blinked -"Yeah" Newt smiled "Nice." Thomas whispered to himself.

"Newt-!" Newt turned his head just as Thomas slid in-front of Newt protectively "Newt. I have to tell you something-" Brenda pleaded. Newt groaned and rolled his eyes "I did it to protect myself!" she said. Thomas froze as Newt's eyes widened slightly "I killed him because he was going to kill me when he found out I was Hunter. So I killed him to protect myself. And with every kill I take a photo of myself with them. Because I'm sick"she said "because I am disgusting" she added on.

"You're bloody right" Newt nodded "you are disgusting" he added on "Let's go Tommy" Newt wrapped an arm around Thomas's waist. Thomas just shrugged and happily turned, Newt took a moment to look back with a sly grin as he cocked an eyebrow and looked back at Tommy ' _He's mine'_  Newt mouthed at her, Brenda's eyes widened as she gaped and trembled. 

"Let's go, you can show me your doll collection" Newt joked -"I don't have dolls...?" Thomas mumbled more to himself "how can you smell good ,you're a dog" Newt blurted out -"it's a wolf thing" Thomas shrugged "Ooh. How interesting. Minho doesn't smell this nice" Newt huffed. 

"Yeah well it's a...pacific wolf thing" Thomas mumbled "a really pacific thing" he added on -"What'd you mean?" Newt asked "Well, when you're close to someone they smell nice" Thomas muttered -"I'm close to Minho. He doesn't smell as nice as you" Newt cocked an eyebrow -"did Brenda smell nice?" Thomas froze.

"No" Thomas admitted "not as good as you" That was the last straw. Newt stopped walking and turned to him slowly with a raised eyebrow as he crossed his arms. "Come on, Newt, it's not fair to do the 'bitch' face, it scares me" Newt just stared at him "Newt" he whined, Newt just raised his eyebrow higher "It means you like me is all" Thomas shrugged, Newt didn't move "like really like me" he added on.

"Define, Like" Newt ordered -"It kinda means we're like..." Thomas trailed off -"wecanbematesorwhateveritdoesn'treallymatterbutitprettymuchmeanswearecompatiable" Thomas scrambled out quickly.

"Say that in English" Newt ordered -"We're compatible?" Thomas said weakly.


	15. Chapter 15

"Listen. I don't think this is working. I can't explain it to you, since you're not a wolf. Do you want to come back to the base? My room is packed fullof old books. Ones about The Sight and others about your relations with wolves. Interesting stuff like that" Thomas suggested, Newt just nodded. -"Lead the way, Comrade" Thomas nodded and slowly walked past Newt, waving a hand forward to gesture Newt to follow. Newt did. 

* * *

 "It's...amazing" Newt breathed, spinning in a circle to stare around at his surroundings "did you guys build this place from scrap?" Thomas just nodded -"Gally is an amazing builder. He spent 3 months making our base. Not much time, I know" Newt just nodded with wide eyes -"He's more helpful than you'd think, he's not all bitch and moan" Thomas smiled as he gestured forward -"This is my room" Thomas walked over to the white wood door and shoved it open.

"Welcome to Me-Casa" he joked lightly -"Huh. You weren't kidding about the books, huh? bunch of old dusty rags" Newt said as he stared around

"there were dark times when I was alone. We had to lay low, so we weren't allowed outside. Or, I wasn't. Only Minho was, to get food" Newt blinked and turned his head -"Me too, Tommy" Newt mumbled -"When I first started showing signs of The Sight,  Brenda locked me in my room. I was so young, 10...11 years old.  Never thought much of it. Then, I grew out of it for a while, she figured it was a false sign" Newt mumbled.

"God knows what would have happened if it never had settled down for that short period of time. Would I still be locked up? Maybe? would it be for my own good? Possibly" Newt nodded "So, you were the only person who actually voted to keep me alive, huh?" Thomas blinked but nodded -"Yeah well, when you see as much death as me, you wish for no more. I felt like I needed to...redeem myself. And somehow fighting my pack to save someone despite having The Sight might just get me one step closer" 

"Save someone despite fearing and loathing them, Simply because you can't kill someone you don't know" Newt whispered before nodding and glancing at Thomas -"Exactly" Thomas nodded -"I've hurt people" he whispered "Haven't we all?" Newt whispered back.

"Not you. Never you, Newt" Thomas shook his head -"I punched Brenda in the face" Newt mumbled "After she found out she murdered your best friend" Thomas countered -"but I didn't even listen to her..." Newt sat on the bed as he pulled a book from the shelf and ran his hand down it -"What if she did it for a reason deeper than I could ever understand?" he frowned. 

"Then you go with your gut, Newt" Thomas smiled "I won't judge if you talk to her" Newt just slowly stared at him -"No" Newt shook his head -"Maybe in 5 or so years when I'm completely settled down and happy" he nodded -"Maybe then I might write her a letter.  Tell her I'm alive" Newt chuckled and glanced at Thomas -"You know when it comes to dying, The first stage is always denial" Newt nodded.

"I wouldn't say you're in denial" Thomas shook his head and leaned against the door "I'd say...you're hopeful. And determined" he nodded "you know what Minho said to the pack once?" Thomas questioned "I don't know if this guy is brave or stupid. But we need more of it. That applies to you, Newt. I don't know if your brave, risky, determined or idiotic but..." he trailed off "We need more of it" 

"I'd say it's all of the above" Newt smiled as he opened the book -"Oh hey, it's the tales. Here, let me show you one" Thomas collapsed next to Newt as he flicked the pages and hummed -"Here. Page 250" he smiled and slid the book onto Newt's lap 

-"It's about a young girl who runs away with a younger boy. She has The Sight and he's a Hunter. But The Hunters brother is a Werewolf, bitten" Newt just stared at Thomas -"He doesn't want to hurt this brother, so he runs. The Hunters come for him and his family" Thomas ran a hand down the ink painting. 

"So they run. His family is rounded up but not killed. Since the law was the entire family had to be trialed together" Thomas nodded "He left his family to protect them" he added on "I like to think my Mother did the same" he twirled a finger around the picture of the dark haired boy "Whatever happened to your family,  Newt?" Thomas asked -"I was abandoned" Newt muttered "I couldn't imagine why" Thomas said.

"Any-way's, my favourite part is how they meet" Thomas flicks back a few pages, his hands delicately running down the edge of the brown-tinted-paper. "There. She was in a Market" Thomas smiled "picking apples and trying to sell, when she saw The boys brothers claws come out" Thomas gestured to the picture of the blond girl standing there, her back turned and two oil painted boys in-front of her, one with his claws drawn. 

"What's that?" Newt gestured to the grey lines coming from the dark haired boy -"Ah. That's his smell" Newt just blinked -"The Sighters. They have different bodies to humans. People use to believe it was because people with The Sight were born in bright area's, where Witch curses took place" Newt just chuckled as Thomas smiled "Sighters see things in much more vivid colours than humans. They were gods back then, they could see the world like no one else. Colours were different to them, smells, sights, hearing. Everything slower" Newt knew the feeling well.

"The Sighter Girl can smell him, Because they're compatible" Newt just blinked "There was an old folk tale, I bet you've heard of it, that you were connected to your soul mate and cut away from them before coming to Earth. They use to believe that Marks, smells and compassion were signs of two lovers once separated."

"Whether it was by death, by choice." Newt just looked up at him as a smile ghosted on Thomas's lips "Once they had met..." Thomas continued "she promised to not tell a soul. And steadily gained their trust. When her Mother found out, stricken by terror a werewolf and traitor lived among the tribe she wanted to tell the council" Thomas nodded "But the girl wouldn't allow her. And The mother kept it a secret for her Daughters happiness" 

"It's beautiful, Tommy" Newt whispered, his hand ghosting down the page "But what does it mean, I couldn't possibly love you just from how you smell, right?" Newt's brows creased, Thomas just smiled and turned his head to face him fully -"But do you like me, just because I smell nice, Newt?" Thomas questioned "I like how compassionate you are, how mysterious, how forgiving, how beautiful" Newt listed off.

"Good. That's a start" Thomas smiled 

-"Did you ever show Brenda any of this?" Newt asked "No" Thomas shook his head "I liked her a lot. She comforted me when I was upset, held me...But, I knew she just wasn't my other half" He shook his head "I knew deep down. But, like you said, First stage, Denial" Thomas winked. Newt just chuckled.

"Did you ever...?" Newt trailed off -"No. Never" Thomas shook his head -"I wanted to save the experience" He nodded 

-"What about you?" Newt just laughed and leaned against him "Please. Don't make me laugh.  I haven't even held hands with someone before" Newt shook his head, Thomas nodded.

"Oh, Hey-" Thomas leaned over the bed for a second and scooped something into his hand "Can you hold this for a second?" Newt blinked and raised an eyebrow -"Is it a spider? because, I have you know, I'm not afraid of spiders. So jokes on you" Newt huffed "Just hold it" Thomas rolled hiseyes, Newt rolled his own eyes and held out his hand, Thomas placed his fist in Newt's hand and opened it before locking his fingers with Newt. Newt blinked. 

"You didn't even have anything!" Newt accused -"Yeah, I did" Thomas smiled cockily -"My hand" Newt just blinked "Smooth" Newt mumbled asThomas squeezed Newt's hand. 

"Hey, Tommy, what's your favourite colour?" Thomas's eyes widened immediately and he gulped "Oh my gosh!" Newt burst out in fits of laughter ashe leaned against Thomas for support "You're poor face. Aw. Bless your little heart" Newt chuckled as Thomas turned red "Jesus, Tommy. Breathe"Newt smiled as he leaned up "Minho told me to ask you that to see how you react" Newt whispered in his ear before pecking his cheek and drawing back.

Newt laughed for the rest of the night. Thomas's expression tattoo'd in his mind.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Would recommend ''Until it hurts - Fransisca Hall" for the ''Adventurous" Newtmas scene ^-^))''

"No, seriously, Minho like refuses to watch anything I suggest!" Thomas threw his hands up "he's scared!" he added on 

-"I would be too!" Newt yelled before laughing, Thomas just leaned against him and laughed. 

 

Days faded to weeks. Newt didn't spend every moment at the main Base. Hestill went to school, he'd have to deal with Minho for hours upon hours. His grades weren't doing amazingly when Minho would make Newt cry with laughter.

He went back to the base with Minho 2 weeks after. Walking beside him with a large smile as he gripped the strap of his bag "No way!" Newt laughed "he did not" he shook his head

"he did! The idiot didn't even bother to check to see if I tied his toes together, What did he think I wasdoing under the table? giving a blowjob to a ghost?" Minho snorted, Newt just smiled widely 

"Were you giving a blowjob to a ghost?" he questioned-"Yes" Minho nodded.

"Oh. Jeez, maybe we should wait out here" Minho placed a hand on Newt's arm, Newt raised an eyebrow and poked his head in through the window- _"More Sighters"_  Was all he caught before Minho dragged him backwards.

"Min! did you hear that? there's more people like me" Newt brightened 

"Newt" Minho placed both his hands on Newt's shoulders "They're not like you" Minho whispered "they're trained hunters. Deadly -Like Brenda" Newt just gaped at him 

"Minho!" Newt slapped his arm "don't you dare start kidnapping people like you did me!" he hissed "what if they're GOOD people?!" he added on "like me?"

"Newt. Stay out of this, Trust me" Newt snorted and stormed past Minho 

-"You should know me better" Newt gripped the handle but paused -"Do you hear that?" Newt whispered 

"Hear what?" Minho snorted, Newt turned his head slowly and squinted his eyes. "Get in NOW!" Minho yelled

"What are you talking about?!" Newt demanded as Minho grabbed his arm "It's him" Minho whispered

"Who?!" Newt turned his head "Minho?" 

"Minho. so good to see you again" The Man smiled Minho snarled and move in-front of Newt -"You shark. You can't be trusted. Why are you here?" Minho glared 

"Today, I wish to speak with Thomas and Gally" Newt snarled and stepped forward

-"Out of the question" he snapped protectively. The man just smiled politely. 

"New member of the pack?" The man questioned

"I'll snap your shucking neck" Newt warned, Minho just blinked with pride 

"I only wish to speak with them, Boy, you really have not got anything to worry about" The tall man shook his head 

"Bullshit, I can smell lies" Newt hissed "you're here to make a deal with them. Whatever you want, you're not getting it"

"I DO like your boldness. You could join our little chat." Newt scowled and crossed his arms

"TOMMY, GALLY-!" Newt yelled, Ina flash the door swung open "The man wishes to speak to you guys" Thomas glared and rushed down the steps

"What are YOU doing here?!"Thomas roared, Newt just gaped at him.

"Look what the CAT dragged in" Gally hissed, appearing from behind Thomas

"I wish to speak to you. Unfortunately you're little...body guard, Prevented me in doing so until he gave the go-ahead" The man glared at Newt.

"My pleasure" Newt bowed mockingly -"I wish to speak with You, Thomas and Newt" Thomas just snorted.

"Our of the question" That made Newt's lip twitch upwards

"I'm doing it anyways and you can't really stop me. So are we going to have a meeting or what?" Newt raised an eyebrow and walked inside the house.

"I like this Kid" Newt heard the man state before footsteps followed him into the meeting room

"Newt, you don't have to do this" Thomas mumbled. Newt just smiled and sat down.

"What do you want, Janson?" Gally asked "You've got some nerve coming here" he added on "after what you helped Brenda do" Newt's head shot up and he glared at Janson

"I wonder what sick things you did. I'm sure it'll be a one for the history books. A nice twist"

"There's more where that came from" Janson smiled "I am the last survivor of my group of Hunters" He stated, Thomas's eyes widened immediately "We were attacked earlier this evening. By Sighters" Newt tensed up and placed his hands together. "They were looking for someone. I haven't yet identified who. I suppose it's a good thing you're here...Newt? Is it" Janson nodded.

"Do you know anyone ANYONE at all by name of Isaac?" Newt clenched his jaw, Of course Thomas and Gally immediately noticed how Newt's heart thumped in his chest

"Maybe once. But I don't know, memories foggy..." Newt trailed off as he crossed his arms -"Why?" he demanded.

"These Sighters are looking for an Isaac" Newt tilted his head "I believe it to be relatives of this Sighter" Newt gulped and nodded -"What are you going to do to Isaac?" Newt asked. 

"His family is murdering our kind in search for him" Janson answered obviously "I'll do what is needed to be done" he added on

"Janson. You KNOW that killing this Sighter will throw you face-first into WAR" Gally snarled -"And your territory is FAR to close to ours. Too close for comfort" he added on.

“You will be putting OUR people in danger” Thomas stated 

”Not unless your little newest arrival is cooperative” Janson turned to Newt -”How about it,  _Newt_?” Newt sat back ”I could go find the kid. Ask him to go with his little family. I give him over, they leave me alone. They leave ALL of youalone” Gally just nodded happily.

“I'm sure that can be arranged, Right, Newt?” Gally smiled “I mean it's not like the family is going to hurt him, right?” Newt narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms “Newt? You'd be stupid not to say!” Gally said.

“I don't understand, Me and Isaac met in an orphanage. He's an orphan” Newt muttered “this is fishy as hell” he added on

”Honestly, Newt. Most if not ALL Sighters are Orphans” Janson shook his head -”It's impossible to raise a Sighter child if you're on the run”

“I don't keep in contact with Isaac” Newt mumbled

”Newt, you're lying” Gally frowned “You have no right to check if I'm lying or not!” Newt slammed his hands on the table

”What the hell is wrong with you Newt, the solution is CLEAR as DAY!” Gally threw his hands up.

“You don't fucking understand!” Newt yelled “...whatever-!” He turned and stormed towards the door

”Newt! We'll be killed!” Gally grabbed his arm.

“I'll take care of it” Newt mumbled as he tugged away from him “I'LL find ISAAC. Where is his family? They'll remember me, I met them ONCE” Newt crossed his arms.

“I'll take you” Janson offered

”You are NOT going alone with this Shark” Thomas argued.

“Try to stop me, Thomas” Newt smiled sadly “It's alright. I can take him, I'll be back soon...” he trailed off

”You can go in an hour, Okay? You haven't ate yet” Thomas mumbled. Newt just nodded slowly.

“Okay” Newt whispered as he walked from the room -”I'll talk to him” Thomas hopped up and followed Newt -”Newt, can we talk alone? I swear, I won't bring up the Isaac thing” Newt blinked and nodded as Thomas gestured forward. Newt immediately headed towards Thomas's room. The second the door shut behind them, Thomas locked it “Who's Isaac” Thomas demanded, Newt tensed up 

”Let me out” Newt growled -”You said you wouldn't talk about it-!” Thomas grabbed Newt's arm and tugged him away from the door.

“What are you planning?” Thomas hissed, Newt just stepped forward and smiled sadly as he placed a hand on Thomas's shoulder

”I'm sorry,Tommy” Thomas just blinked and grabbed Newt's wrist 

“ _Newt_ ”

“That's not my name...” Newt's voice wavered “My second name is Newton” Newt mumbled, Thomas's face twisted with confusion “I'm Isaac, Okay?”Newt crossed his arms and looked down

”Oh, Newt...” Thomas whispered.

“People are dead because of me...” Newt whispered

”Hey!” Thomas barked ”That is NOT true” he hissed ”They are corrupted. Like BRENDA, Newt,you can't go...” Thomas whispered ”They'll corrupt you. They'll turn you into a hunter”

“I'll be protecting you” Newt frowned, Thomas blinked and stepped closer

”I don't want you to go” Thomas whispered "I don't want to be protected-"

“I'll text you. When I can” Newt promised, Thomas curled a hand around the back of Newt's neck before leaning forward.

“don't go” Thomas whispered 

”I have to” Newt replied quietly as Thomas brushed his lips against Newt's 

“Do you want to do this, Newt? Do you want to leave?” he asked 

”I do” Newt whispered -”I want to help you all. I'm not leaving because...I WANT to, but because I HAVE to” Thomas nodded.

“I respect that. But go  _tomorrow_. Spend the day with me. As...more than a friend” Thomas whispered, Newt nodded slowly as Thomas pressed more into the kiss, cupping Newt's cheek as he wrapped an arm around his waist.

“How long you been waiting to do that?” Newt mumbled into his mouth -”Forever” Thomas whispered back as he swiped a tongue across Newt's bottom lip, Newt parted his lips slightly and pushed more into him with a small moan. Thomas slid his hand from Newt's cheek to his waist, his hands dancing under Newt's shirt.

"If this is love..." Newt mumbled into Thomas's mouth "sign me up" Thomas smiled against Newt's mouth, Thomas's hand shot out to slam the book they had read closed and fled back to Newt's waist to lift him up slightly, Newt wrapped his legs around Thomas's waist, Newt's hand shot out to run through Thomas's hair as he started kissing him faster, Thomas mimicked his kiss. "I don't want this..." Newt mumbled "to be good bye sex, Tommy" Thomas hummed in agreement. 

It seemed like their kisses were frantic, like they'd never see each other again. Desperation poured into every action. Newt and Thomas alike hated it. Thomas, gripped Newt's chin, gently pressing a few kisses to his lips before they met halfway and continued their desperate kisses.

Thomas gripped Newt's shirt, yanking it over his head before removing his own and leaning down to press himself against Newt, then suddenly it seemed like the entire aura changed, and it stopped being good bye sex. Thomas had pushed down Newt's pants, holding his face in his hands as he kissed and sucked at his neck, jaw, collarbones, shoulders. _Marking_. Newt figured it was obviously a wolf thing. He also wondered how crazy his smell was making Tommy.

"Do I make you crazy?" Newt lustfully mumbled into Thomas's cheek as Thomas ran his teeth along Newt's neck, biting into it. Though it was a bit strange, it weirdly didn't hurt. No, Newt arched his back, gasping with a loud moan as he gripped at Thomas's back, clawing at it as Thomas kept biting "Shit!" Newt swore, his eyes rolling in his head

"do I make _you_ crazy?" Thomas cockily asked, Newt opened an eye to stare at Thomas

"w...what was that?" Newt gasped 

"a wolf thing" Thomas grinned, his nose pressing against Newt's jaw "the best kind" 

"marking...feels...good?" Newt panted hard 

"marking feels... _orgasmic_ " Thomas snickered into Newt's neck 

"you don't say?" Newt almost spat, Thomas just smirked, sinking his teeth into Newt again "OH.... _Fuck-!_ " Newt moaned loudly "stop...doing...that-!" he moaned louder the harder Thomas bit "this is _how...I die-!_ " he gasped. He was sure the cocky bastard was punishing him. Considering Newt was getting embarrassingly loud, his moans getting higher and higher. "move it along-!" Newt snapped suddenly, Thomas just smirked again and pulled away.

"I like the noises" Thomas beamed "I can feel the inner wolf" he leaned close, brushing his nose against Newt's "that's a good sign"


	17. Chapter 17

"Minho...I need...to talk to you, right now" Thomas mumbled quietly, his hand flew his doorknob, gently closing the door behind him. He proceeded to grab Minho's arm and yank him towards the meeting room "Newt's crazy Hunter family is killing Wolves and Other Hunters, they've wiped out a lot of Janson's people" Thomas whispered "they will stop when they get Newt. So NEWT agreed to go tomorrow..." Thomas ran a shaky hand through hair as his mind flashed to a few hours ago, bodies grinding, moans falling from their lips smiles of utter serenity shared between him and Newt...

"How do we stop him?" Minho frowned

"...t...that's the problem..." Thomas whispered as he rubbed his neck

"Thomas..." Minho said dangerously low "What did you do?" his eyes shone, Thomas gulped and covered his face "Thomas?" he hissed

"I...just...love him too much" Thomas whispered "we were...messing around, I didn't...I didn't tell him about the wolf thing..." Minho's jaw dropped.

"DID YOU DO WHAT I THINK YOU DID?!" Minho screamed

"I didn't want them to take him!" Thomas yelled "I wanted Newt...I...it worked out in my favour-!"

"YOU JUST BONDED WITH SOMEONE WHO HAS THE _SIGHT_. THOMAS." Minho shook him "Newt's family will come here and they will KILL you!" Minho shakily covered his mouth "this is against the shucking rules. Thomas. You fucking mated with him?" Thomas gulped and nodded slowly.

"I did it for him" Thomas whispered "for us"

"Thomas. When they smell you on him..." Minho trailed off "They're going to assume the worst" Thomas narrowed his eyes.

"I was hoping they'd banish him" Thomas mumbled "OR..." he trailed off

"What?" Minho snarled "What if I went to meet Newt's family, if they kill me, Newt will never go with them-" Minho drew back a fist

"Say one more word and I will punch you in the face" Minho warned.

"What do we fucking do?!" Thomas whispered, Minho twitched.

"You're going to fucking tell him you just got yourself killed, Thomas. There is no WE, I can't PROTECT YOU NOW!" Minho shook him "Don't you see what you've done?! You have MATED someone without their families permission. You are DEAD, Thomas. And no amount of plan-plotting-bull-shite is gonna CHANGE that. Newt is DYING, But, Thomas, you're dead"

"I don't regret it" Thomas shook his head "like I said. I did it for him" he added on

"Yeah well, there's an 80% chance that he won't get banished you fucking IDIOT!" Minho gripped his own hair and shakily breathed "Go tell him right now Thomas, or I swear to god-" Minho warned.

"Fine. But...tell the others to stay away for a while." Thomas warned.

 

Thomas had waited a few minutes before slowly descending back to his room, Newt was still completely out. Sure, Sex took away energy. But bonding? it practically drained you. Thomas frowned down at Newt, sliding a piece of blond hair away from his face. The light touch had woken up Newt, his eyes slowly fluttering open

"Hey" Newt rasped with a smile

"Hey" Thomas whispered back

"What time is it?" Thomas hummed and glanced over at the bedside clock.

"12" Thomas answered

"I have to get going soon, Tommy" Newt frowned

"Newt..." Thomas's voice shook "Newt, I'm sorry" Newt's face cleared slightly and he sat up slowly, tugging on a grey jumper

"What are you talking about?" Newt whispered.

"...I just wanted to make you happy!" Thomas whispered "I didn't want them to take you and turn you into something evil, Newt, you deserve a normal life..." he whimpered

"Please don't say you hurt anyone" Thomas shook his head "no one but myself" Newt's eyebrows shot up.

"Thomas?" Newt frowned

"I broke the rules" Thomas lowered his head

"Rules?" Newt questioned

"We have strict laws" Thomas admitted "Punishment of...not following them, Is death" Newt's eyes widened.

"Thomas, what did you do?!" Newt grabbed his arm

"I didn't want them to take you, Newt" Thomas whispered

"Thomas" Newt said

"I mated you" Newt's eyes widened.

"You did what...?" Newt whispered

"I mated you, it's like...a wolf thing, It means you're mine forever. But...Newt...it's against the law. And now without permission I have...let's say 'Tainted' your families son. They will come for me" Newt's lip trembled.

"You mated me without asking?" Newt whispered

"I'm so sorry. Last night was perfect Newt. Everything I wanted it to be...but...I couldn't let them take you" Newt just trembled and punched Thomas's chest before wrapping his arms around him.

"Fucking...idiot!" Newt yelled before shoving him away "why do that?!" Newt yelled "Why did you KILL YOURSELF?!" Thomas's eyes softened as Newt kept hitting his chest, Thomas just pulled him close

"For you."

"We can...we can work something out, right?" Newt pleaded "Let's go to war with them!" he added on

"Newt. No. We won't survive a war" Thomas shook him

"You will. I'll fight" Thomas just frowned.

"Newt. 10 Wolves and ONE guy with The Sight is NOT enough!" Thomas whispered

"It won't be 10 wolves" Newt shook his head -"It'll be 11 wolves. One guy with The Sight and a Hunter" Thomas's eyes widened.

"I'm willing to forgive Brenda" Newt nodded "She'll fight with us" he added on "We're going to beat them!" Newt said, his voice laced with determination as he shook Thomas "We will win" he whispered as he lay his head on Thomas's chest.


	18. Chapter 18

Newt breathed in deeply, raising his fist as he knocked on the door quietly and moved back, waiting as he tugged at the collar of his shirt, a small blush rising on his cheeks God, Thomas you arsehole Newt thought to himself as he tried to conceal any marks. Thomas had played a dangerous game. Newt wondered at first, why such a spark of passion. Since they both had high-school crushes on each other.

Newt was suspicious as to why Thomas held him so desperately, but the second Thomas had slid the shirt off Newt's shoulders he no longer cared. Newt flushed and cleared his throat as the door swung open. "Hey" Newt mumbled, Brenda stood in the doorway, wide eyes and a blanket tugged around her

"N...Newt? what are you doing here?" Newt cleared his throat as pulled his hood more securely around his face.

"We need to talk" Brenda nodded and side-stepped, allowing Newt to come in, once he was in, he drew the curtains closed and tugged off his hood "Firstly, no secrets" Newt said "I'll ask you a question, I want you to give straight up honest answers. After I have my answers, I need to talk to you about something SERIOUS, Okay?" Brenda blinked and nodded "Who gave you the order to kill Alby?"

"A man, a half-ling, Or, half werewolf half human named Janson" Brenda answered smoothly, Newt's mouth twitched up slightly

"I had my suspicions" Newt nodded "Are you still a hunter?" Brenda shook her head

"No, Newt. Never, I haven't hunted for years" she frowned.

"Now. Onto more serious matters..." Newt trailed off "People are looking for me, and every second these people don't have me...more and more people are being murdered" Brenda just froze "My family. SIGHTERS, Like me. They've already wiped out Janson's people. Janson came looking for Thomas and Gally. When I stepped in, not trusting him, he questioned me about The Sighters and said they demand to have their son; Isaac" Brenda shook her head and sighed "That's not the worst part" Brenda's head shot up.

"Thomas did something really bad" Newt mumbled, Brenda blinked

"What he do?" she whispered

"I was just going to give myself in to stop the wolves and humans being murdered, stop everything when Thomas pulled me and tried to talk me out of it. Telling me they'd shape me into a Hunter, a monster. I knew that, but it was the price I'd pay to protect them, and the people around them and everyone else. So...he agreed to let me go, but what I didn't know was, he had a plan" Brenda crossed her arms.

"Newt..?" Brenda trailed off

"He mated me" Brenda trembled

"YOU BOTH DID WHAT?!" She yelled

"It's not like I bloody knew..." Newt mumbled "To me it was harmless seducing" he huffed "He told me that My family will kill him for 'tainting' their son. And he said that he was Okay with dying if it gave me the chance at a normal life..." Newt's voice shook as he crossed his arms "That's why I'm here. I think...I love him, So...I'm going to war with my family"

"Newt...you...you can't do that" Brenda warned "they'll kill you all" she added on

"You don't have to join us. Bren" Newt shook his head "Neither you or Jorge. I just came to let you know and ask if you were interested in helping. If not, it's okay" he placed a hand on her shoulder "I would rather die with my friends then live with monsters" Newt nodded.

"You do know I regret what I did, don't you?" Brenda whispered "I did it for me. You were right but...He would have just killed him any-way. He told ME to get the job done or I was through. And if I hadn't killed Alby, he would have killed Alby, then me, and eventually YOU" Newt frowned.

"I'll keep that thought in my mind, Brenda" Newt agreed

"Look, Newt. Instead of going STRAIGHT into war with these people, maybe we should have a meeting with them. Me and You. Just us, Gally and Thomas won't have to know, Janson neither" Newt nodded.

"Good that"


	19. Chapter 19

"how are we going to find these people?" Newt asked as Brenda thrust the machete into Newt's hand

"They'll come to us" Brenda shrugged "Once they realize you have The Sight. And you're blonde. And GOOD with a sword" she smiled.

"I'm not good with a sword?" Newt stared down at the machete

"fought off the wolves didn't you?" Newt nodded slowly as she gripped her crossbow and slung it over her shoulder "Wait, how would THEY know I have The Sight?" Newt frowned.

"You can tell" Brenda smiled "wolves can't. Hunters can't. But Sighters can" Newt blinked and nodded

"There's really no running away, is there?" he huffed

"Definitely not, they're blood. They'll know it's you. The way it works is... they have kids, they abandon them until The Sight begins to show, which happens at 16, then, they hunt for you. You're 17 and...Well, you've always had The Sight. Which is rare" Brenda nodded. 

"And even though they abandon you, They are very overly protective of their young. So them tearing apart the town and murdering anyone in there way?...yeah, that's actually pretty normal" Newt blinked

"I need a drink" Newt mumbled

"That's illegal you know" Brenda joked

"Not in England it isn't" he muttered.

"You're not in England,  _Mate_ " Brenda snorted as she flung open the front door and stepped out "Any-way's, I'm gonna train you to fight, Just encase they aren't as friendly as we'd originally hope" Newt nodded slowly as he kicked the front door shut.

* * *

 

"Here we are" Brenda grinned

"The woods?" Newt cocked an eyebrow

"Yeah. To train. Right, stand..." Brenda hummed quietly to herself and gestured over to a dark patch of leaves "stand there" Newt nodded and slowly slid back onto the leaves, he twisted his face when his boots were plastered with mud. "Come at me" Brenda said, lifting up a hand when Newt flinched to grab his weapon "Don't worry, we're not using weapons yet" at that Newt slung the machete on his shoulder "It's just hand-to-hand combat and dodging" And Newt nodded slowly "Come at me"

He cleared his throat and ran forward to which Brenda just sighed and grabbed Newt's arm, twisting it behind his back "You need to come from a different angle, straight-forward is gonna hurt like a bitch" she warned. Newt groaned as she released him.

Then an idea formed in his head "Got it" Newt slid backwards onto the leaves again as she held out her hands, Newt ran forward again making her sigh again, but he quickly went left and slid out his leg, catching her leg and tugging her over so she fell backwards, her back thudding off the ground, and Newt slowed to a stop a bit away from her "Hows that?" Newt asked. Brenda just chuckled and picked herself up.

"Didn't expect you to be using leg-work yet" Brenda admitted

"I'm not a fast runner since the limp" Newt shrugged "So, disarming someone is probably going to work better for me. Instead of trying to fight them head-on. Need to make sure they are WEAKER than me" he added on.

"You're a natural" Brenda nodded "Do it Again"

* * *

 

"No, honestly, he is such a great guy" Newt beamed as he walked out from the Cafe with Brenda, hood blowing down from the gusts of wind behind him "He's cute. He read me a story" Brenda just chuckled at that "why'd you two even break up?" Newt cocked his head.

"I wasn't always heartless" Brenda admitted "The heartlessness and the coldness came when..." Brenda trailed off.

"When...?" Newt asked

"When Janson did what he did" Brenda muttered bitterly

"Which was?" Newt asked

"Me, Gally, Thomas and Minho. We were a small pack, I was the only human, of course, but even humans can be in a pack. Minho stayed at home with Thomas and watched the base, as well as looked for more locations for possible members for our growing pack, I was with them, I was on their side then. Me and Gally headed out to meet someone we thought could be apart of our pack..." she trailed off.

"Janson" Newt said

"Exactly" Brenda nodded "We met in a public area. A hospital. Janson's a half-ling. Half werewolf. And he hated humans. He tried to convince us to help him wipe out the humans" Brenda nodded "So, he burnt the hospital down. With everyone in it...Me and Gally watched" Brenda whispered "I hated Werewolves from that moment on. Stupid, I know. But I finally realised I had to cut every tie with any wolf I knew. So I dumped Thomas and left Gally." she nodded.

"I then joined W.C.K.D who promised to find at least ONE person with the sight, and they'd put an end to mindless murdering done by wolves" Brenda sighed "I worked there for a year before Gally -And the others. Rolled up and burnt W.C.K.D down, starting war. They won the war, only just. Lost good people, but Minho, Thomas, and Gally survived. I managed to survive, got myself out of that building and ran." Newt blinked and nodded slowly, he was waiting for how _he_ was connected to this. 

"Then I met you" Brenda smiled slightly "scrambling, trying to get out of the hospital's window. But your wires were all tangled and you were in the suicidal ward about 5 floors up. You were insane" Brenda laughed "trying to climb down a 5-story building" Newt flushed and smiled "And then you met Alby" she frowned "Then the higher ups, the leader of W.C.K.D, who I never actually met, they sent down a message to me to kill a wolf that had found out their plans" she sighed.

"Whoever the leader was, they were planning to rebuild W.C.K.D, Bigger, better, and they were going to imprison people with The Sight. So, I did it. I killed Alby because he had heard about you seeing things, he had wondered if YOU had the sight, then he found out something, nobody knew what, I don't even know to this day what he found out, but whatever it was, it had W.C.K.D sweating. They eliminated him immediately. Because he was about to tell me what it was. And when they made me do it, he told me to keep you on a leash, keep you close and away from them. And then gave me permission to do it" Newt breathed in shakily. 

"That doesn't excuse what I did" Brenda shrugged "but, at least you know the full story" Newt nodded slowly

"Thanks for that. Bren...-Shit" Brenda blinked.

"What is it?" Brenda asked

"Janson" Newt muttered as the man stormed towards him. "he must have followed us out here..."

"You were meant to come meet them" Janson hissed before pausing "Brenda..." he greeted

"Asshole" Brenda greeted back 

"I know. I was meant to come meet them, but circumstances seemed to stop me doing so. Or to put it lightly a certain brown-haired-wolf-boy in a stupid blue button up shirt" Newt grumbled "But. We're looking for them right now" Newt argued

"You don't have to look far. They have a cabin up in the woods" Janson answered.

"Let's go then" Newt pulled out his machete

"They don't like weapons" Janson warned

"Yeah? well, I don't like murders" He shot Janson a look and walked past  

"You know your boyfriends a murderer, right?" Janson said. Newt rolled his eyes and ignored him as he dug his machete into the hill to help himself up. 

* * *

 "I'll go tell them you're here" Janson said, Newt gave a small nod as Janson walked through the door

"Watch him" Newt muttered towards Brenda "He has either a connection or deal with these people. Do what you have to, to protect yourself. And run if it comes to it" he added on "And look after Thomas"

"You're acting as though you're going to die" Brenda snorted

"It's just a possibility" Newt mumbled

"they won't kill you" Brenda shook her head

"who knows what deal he has going on with these people" Newt snorted as the door creaked open, Janson waving his hand. 

"Stay here" Newt held out a hand "I'll shout your name if I need you. It's better I do this alone" Brenda nodded silently and didn't bother arguing. Newt was already walking towards the door any-ways. He ducked under Janson's arm that held open the door, he also noticed Janson leaving. That didn't help his nerves. Soon enough he stood in-front of two people and tugged down his hood. 

"Is this him?" The girl asked the man, who nodded "Nice to meet you" The girl bowed slightly "I'm Sonya. Your sister" Newt cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms, machete tightly in his hand

"I'm here to talk business" Newt said. They both stared at each other "I'm here to ask a couple of questions" Newt glanced at his 'Father' "What did Janson say? he made a deal with you, didn't he?" His Father just smiled

"We said we'd spare him if he brought My Son here" Newt huffed

"typical" Newt muttered bitterly. 

"My first request is you stop murdering" Newt said "what you should also know is I have a mate" They both jolted backwards "Yes. A mate. You heard right, I don't want you to touch him" they both stared at each other, and his little-sister piped up

"And he's human?" She asked.

"A wolf" Newt muttered "why do you think I said 'mate'."

"That's illegal" Sonya pointed out

"Let me put this lightly" Newt placed his hands down on the table that separated him from his 'family' "If you kill him. I will kill you" They both gasped.

"We're family" His Father argued

"We are _not_ family" Newt spat as he straightened up "My family is my Boyfriend and My Sister. My real sister, who is out there" Newt pointed to the door "I'm here to talk about War" They just both laughed "I'm being serious" that made them straighten up "You touch my pack. I will kill you. I will start a war. I have fighters" Newt shook his head "they may not have The Sight. But, I do. And they are dangerous, and will die to protect each other" he warned.

"We don't want a war" His Father argued.

"Then you won't touch him" Newt shrugged

"You can't fight" Sonya argued "You're only just turning 16" she said

"I AM 17 YEARS OLD!" Newt suddenly yelled "You don't even know my fucking age. And to put it lightly, I have ALWAYS had the sight, EVER since I could remember. I am different than you, for some reason, I'm stronger. I can see half-lings. You want a war...?" He asked "Then you'll have one and you'll die" Newt hissed "I'm a good fighter" He knew he wasn't that good of a fighter. But appearances mattered a lot.

"You're a rare kind of Sighter. You know" His Father beamed in happiness

"I know" Newt said stiffly.

"Do you want a war?" Newt asked

"No" His Father shrugged

"Then you drop charges" Newt answered "you agree to not touch any of My Wolf-friends, or their friends. Their family. You won't touch MY Family and you won't kill on my territory" Newt listed off "and you most definitely won't touch my mate" _Woh, where is all of this coming from?_  Newt thought to himself  _Is this because Tommy mated me? It's like...instinctive. I can't help but feel rage at the thought of them hurting Tommy. Is this because we're mates? how strange._  

"I'm sure we could come to an agreement"His Father nodded

"I doubt we can" Newt admitted "I'm not fighting with you. I'm not a hunter. I don't murder innocent people" Newt spat out "I don't murder ANYONE, I don't like hurting people" he added on "I'm not going anywhere with you" 

"You don't have much of a choice" The man shrugged

"Excuse you?" Newt stepped forward "20+ Wolves tried to kidnap me and I didn't even know I had the sight, I fought ALL of them off and it took them 2 hours and 6 guys to tackle and hold me down since I beat the shit out of everyone" Newt warned "I was a NORMAL kid. I'm also disabled" Newt gestured to his leg "I ran for 3 miles before they cornered me and I still nearly killed them all" he added on "You think I can't take you?" he scowled. 

"I want to leave here knowing I won't have to kill you" Newt nodded slowly "but if I have to leave here and go back to them and tell them we're starting a war. Then I will. My Mate owns the pack as well as his friend. They will fight. 20+ Wolves, the world's most skilled hunter and A Sighter against you. How are your odds, really?" Newt smiled sweetly.

"Skilled hunter?" Sonya asked

"A former worker of W.C.K.D" They both gasped "And she's my sister" he added on "And she trained me well" he smiled "She's waiting outside. Ready to attack and kill you both if you try anything. She's skilled with a crossbow, can hit you from a couple miles away" he hissed "So you can agree to honour my terms and walk out of here, free. And forget me like you have for 17 years of my life. OR, you can say  ''No. I'm not honouring the terms'' and I'll be back at sunrise with my Pack and a couple of bombs and swords" he smiled.

"Just like a movie" he added on. 

* * *

 "What happened?" Brenda asked when Newt tugged at his collar and breathed out when he walked from the room. "There is no war. It's all good" Newt answered as he stormed past her

"Newt?" Brenda breathed as she rushed after him "Newt, what is going on?" she asked

"I made a deal" Newt mumbled "Newton!" Brenda hissed as she grabbed his arm.

"Get off of me" Newt pulled his arm away

"Newt" Brenda whispered

"Can I borrow that?" Newt gestured to the crossbow

"Not until you tell me about this deal!" Brenda argued

"I'm going to go kill The Leader of W.C.K.D" Newt deadpanned.


End file.
